


Return from Darkness

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Rewrite, Guilty Athos, Guilty Musketeers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, d'Artagnan Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au ending for Musketeers don`t die easily, and Series two.</p><p>When the Musketeers discover d'Artagnan slept with Milady, they believe he is a traitor to them, and to Athos especially.</p><p>Cast out on the streets with no where to go and no one to turn to for help, d'Artagnan ends up living in the servant quarters of La Fere, where he discovers he is pregnant with Athos`s pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

d'Artagnan groaned as he hauled himself up from the bed, having to rest his hand against the wall to support himself, his other hand rubbing at the aching muscles in his back.

He carefully set his feet apart, flexing his toes and gaining his balence, so he could take his hand from the wall and use both to try and releave the aches in his pelvis, and back.

It seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable everyday, and harder and harder for d'Artagnan to find the energy to even get out of bed.

But get up he did, making himself go about his morning routine, using the privy, and washing swiftly in a basin of cold water, and dressing himself, before padding through to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast, usually of gruel, which he cooked in a pot on the stove, making himself some coffee while he was at it, and checking the larder for things that he would need to collect from the Village.

He was out of milk, and was running low on cheese, but he still had half a loaf of bread left, and he two rabbits hanging up to be skinned, so he would have enough to make stew for at least three days.

Working odd jobs, and sometimes selling the game he shot to the butcher in The Village ensured he had enough coin to buy fresh milk, butter, cheese, and bread every week, making gruel ensured that the oats he bought every other week lasted longer, and limiting himself to three cups of coffee a day, drinking water otherwise, made the coffee last three weeks.

At least the Villagers were friendly and accepting, they had not scorned d'Artagnan for his situation, as could easily have happened elsewhere, oh certainly he saw several disapproving looks, but for the most part, he saw looks of concern and more often than not, pity.

It was funny, at one time his pride would have roared in fury at anyone offering him pity.  
But now, brought as low as he was, he no longer cared what people thought of him, or said about him, he did not really mix with anyone anyway.

When he did go into the Village it was to work, or sell, and buy, then he would leave, not staying to take a drink in the Inn, to stand and trade gossip in the market place, or flirt with the pretty young things.

Having always been a sociable person in the past, it was odd for him to now be so isolated, and to be actively seeking segregation from others.

Of course, he had never intended for this to happen, had never dreamed that he would find himself in this situtation, but here he was.

Disgraced

Abandoned

Penniless

Friendless

And Pregnant.

 

Yes, on top of everything else, he was pregnant, eight months in fact, having conceived just days before this whole nightmare had begun.

He of course had`nt known he was With Pups at the time, though he did wonder if it would have made a difference.

If he had of known, if Athos had of known, then would all this have happened?, would he still be here now?, living in the servants quarters of Athos`s burned down Chateau, which had fortunately survived the blaze set by Milady.

Would he still be a disgraced former Musketeer?, would he still be trying to survive on what small amount of money he could earn fixing carts, and farming tools, helping tend crops, and shooting game?.

Would he still be facing the dangers of Pup Birth alone, with only the help of an aged and frail midwife from the village to bring his Pups into the world?.

Setting down his bowl of gruel and cup of coffee on the stained, and chipped table, he eased himself onto a stool and sighed, asking for the thousandth time, how his life had come to this?.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Months earlier Paris

 

D'Artagnan groaned, and panted as he rode Athos`s cock, the knot swollen huge inside him, locking them together as they rutted on the bed.

This was their first heat together, their bonding heat, the uniting of their bodies, hearts, and souls.

They had both danced about their feelings for so long, both fought the desire they held for each other, both fearing the other did not feel the same, but in the wake of The Cardinals plot against The Queen four months past, the fear that they might have lost one another fighting against the hired mercenary soldiers, had over come them, and they had given into their desires, courting, and awaiting this blessed heat so they could join completely.

He leaned forward and captured Athos`s mouth in a messy kiss, their tongues teasing, and his hands gripping tight to Athos`s shoulders, his nails digging deeply into Athos`s skin 

"I love you!" he panted "Love you so much!", a startled cry escaped his lips as Athos suddenly lunged forward, changing their positions, and pinning d'Artagnan to the bed

"Not half as much as I love you" he growled thrusting hard inside the Omegas body, his Omegas body, the image of his bite on the back of d'Artagnan`s neck was still clear in his mind as he fucked the pliant young body beneath him, relishing the feel of d'Artagnan`s thighs gripping tightly against his thighs, and the warmth of his embrace about him 

"Athos!" d'Artagnan moaned crying out desperately "Athos!"

"Yes Mon Cher, yes!" he breathed feeling the inner muscles of his beloved Omega tightening about his cock as d'Artagnan`s climax approached, burrying his face into d'Artagnan`s torso he thrust three times more and felt the Omega shake to pieces under him, the clenching, shivering inner muscles pulling his seed from him as he spilled inside d'Artagnan`s body

"Love you!" he heard d'Artagnan whimper as he panted beneath Athos

"I love you too, and nothing will ever change that" Athos breathed kissing the breast of his heart, "We will be together, like this, forever".

 

It was but three days later that d'Artagnan and Athos`s new world was shattered with the firing of a pistol in the streets before the garrison.

 

D'Artagnan had been sitting with Aramis, eating an apple, and letting the Alpha tease him, when Porthos had come running in, panting out that Athos had taken a woman hostage in the street and was threatening to kill her.

At once d'Artagnan and Aramis and run to assist Porthos in calming Athos down before he did something he would surely regret, however, as they came upon Athos, holding a beta woman by the throat, his pistol at her temple, d'Artagnan froze in horror upon seeing her face.

He hardly knew what was happening, what he was saying or doing, he tried to reach for Athos, to plead with him, knowing now that this woman was Athos`s murderous ex-wife, whom he had lain with when he had first come to Paris, trading kissess, and caresses, and pleasuring each other with their hands since d'Artagnan`s omega cock was incappable of rising when he was not in heat, and was infertile none the less with his lack of testicals.

He hardly heard Aramis shouting that Milady de Winter was his benefacter, nore felt Porthos shoving him, he was too keen on preventing Athos from lowering himself to Milady`s level by murdering her, he wanted her to face true justice at the Kings Courts, not a drunks bullet in the street.

A Treville came upon the scene, d'Artagnan had run forward, tried to take the gun from Athos, at which point it had fired, hitting his ribs and throwing him to the ground.

D'Artagnan had surprisingly felt no pain in his side, but in his heart, in his soul, he had been in agony, as he saw Athos`s fury, decending upon himself, saw his rejection clear as day as Athos glowered down on him, reviling him as much as he did Milady.

His mates face twisted in anger, in hatred, had been the last thin d'Artagnan had seen before he had passed out.

 

When he had awoken hours later in Milady`s apartments, he had been desolate, feeling the empty abandonment in his heart like a knife had been thrust through the centre to rip out the inside of his life giving organ.

Even before Milady had tried to sweet talk him to her side, before Treville had come to tell him of his dismissal from The Musketeers, he had already known that was cast out.

Athos had clearly sourt the herbal remedy for Bondings, the vile concoction that caused an Alpha to vomit up the blood they drank upon the bonding, and severe the bond with the Omega for good.

On his neck, the bite burned like a hot coal, hurting more than his side, even more than his heavy, broken heart.

In silence he had departed from Milady`s rooms, had gone to retrieve his meagre belongings from the garrison, only to find them dumped in the street and already picked over by thieves, leaving him with nothing but the clothes on his back, his horse, and his weapons.

With the garrison gates closed to him, and no where to go, d'Artagnan had ridden without aim, to broken inside to even weep for the unfairness of his situation.

Perhaps it was fate that he had found himself riding to La Fere, and seeking refuge in the burned out Chateau which had once been Athos`s home.

Here he had made himself a sanctuary of sorts, had set about hunting the land for rabbits, deer, and game, fishing the lake for trout, selling what he did not eat himself, in the village of Pinon, earning a little coin, so he could buy himself what he could not forrage on the land.

His youth, and farming skills, he found earned him more, when he lent a hand in the tending of the fields, or of live stock.

 

What the populas of Pinon thought of him, d'Artagnan did not know, since the signs of an abandoned, cast out Omega were clear upon him.

Why he was still alive, why he had not sickened with the grief of his abandonment, why he did not simply give into the pain in his aching heart, d'Artagnan could not explain.

He did not know why he continued to find ways to survive, to live on, when his life had become so very wretched.

He had not known, until the sickeness had begun two months after his abandonment, and five weeks since he should have bled.

Then he knew, the reason why he had not given up, why his body, his spirit urged him on, not for his own life, but for the life inside his body, the one joy that Athos had left him with, their Pups.

He had gone immediately to the frail old Midwife of Pinon, and had the pregnancy confirmed by her wizened old hands, and knowledgable, aged head.

"There is more than one in your womb boy" the old crone had said patting the back of his hand "You will bear a litter of Pups, and without your mate, you will be raising them alone"

"That much I already know" d'Artagnan sighed resting his hand over his belly, "My mate has........, turned me away, I can not tell him of the Pups, he would either not care, or.........", d'Artagnan grimanced with horror "Or he would take them from me", the terror of having his Pups snatched from him fightened d'Artagnan more than anything, more than being an abandoned Omega, a notorious slut, an Oman of an illegitamate litter.

He would rather spend his life as hated, and scorned whore, with his Pups in his arms, than have them taken from him, to be raised by Athos, and Nannys.

"It will be hard on you" the Midwife predicted "A Male Omega always suffers more than a female, or a female beta, narrow hips and a slim pelvis do not make for easy births", d'Artagnan nodded, only half hearing her words as he traced a pattern with his fingers over his flat belly picturing the Pups within his womb, their tiny bodies curled up in slumbering forms nestled snug in their watery beds.

The midwife cupped his chin and lifted his head to look at him closer, "I can not promise that you will survive, many are lost in the child bed, and without a mate to support you, to care for the Pups should you die, what will become of them?", d'Artagnan had not had an answer for her there and then, had left Pinon and spent many days locked away in his new home, brooding over the problem, until the need for fresh air, bread had taken him to Pinon.

When he had arrived there, it had not been to the usual bustle of the market, but to the Son of the Baron Renard, Edmund, beating on the Inn Keeper while the bastard soldiers of the degenerate had been in the process of forcing themselves on his daughter Jeanne.

d'Artagnan, drew his sword without even thinking about what he was doing, severing the knotted cord of Edmunds whip, and punching him in the face before he had chance to react, breaking his nose, and throwing him to the ground!.

The soldiers had at once gone to their masters aid, meeting d'Artagnan`s blade which he wealeded as well as he had ever done, drawing his maine gauche and embedding it in the throat of one of the four men, slicing the throat of another with his sword, while dodging the blade of a third, and drawing his pistol which he aimed at the fourths head 

"Do you wish to continue?" he shouted his sword crossed with the other mans blade still "Will you join them on the ground too?", he gestured with his head to the bleeding corpses, a feral grin on his lips, as Jeanne went to her Father, helping him to his feet

"Enough!" Edmund shouted, struggling to his feet, clutching at his bloody nose, "We retreat", the soldiers looked to their young lord, loathe to back down from a fight, but equally loathe to die along with their brothers in arms, "My Father will hear of this!" Edmund snarled at d'Artagnan 

"Good" the former Musketeer called "Tell him to keep his dogs out of this land or suffer the consequences!", calmly he had stood and watched as they had ridden from the village, back to the Barons land.

 

"Thankyou, Monsieur" Jeanne said coming up to him "Renard and his Son have been a plague on us for weeks, and The Comte does nothing to stop him"

"Why have I not seen them before?" d'Artagnan asked, sheething his sword and turning to the young woman 

"They were at court Monsieur, and have only just returned, celebrating Queen Anne`s birthday, and her pregnancy", d'Artagnan nodded, having heard rumours of Annes pregnancy before now, he placed a hand over his own middle, wondering if anyone would ever celebrate his fecundity 

"if there is anything we can do to repay you?" Jeanne offered frowning at d'Artagnan, the enigmatic young man puzzeling her as he always did.

"Maybe a loaf of bread" d'Artagnan said giving her a weak smile, "And a promise, that you will tell me if and when Renard`s Son and his Men return, or if the Good Baron graces us with his presence himself".


	3. Chapter 3

Present time La Fere

 

After finishing his breakfast, d'Artagnan scoured the pot, and bowl, going to continue his work on the crib he was making, from wood he salvaged from the Chateau.

Since he had fought off Renards men and Son, he had unnofficially become the villages protector, keeping them at bay, to a point, earning himself a place in the small comunity, despite his being with Pups, and having no mate, which had been revealed after a while.

Jeanne and her Father Bertrand were the closest he had to friends in the village, often begging him to stay at the inn and not the ruins of the chateau.

They feared for his health, the health of the Pups within him, living in such a place, while the servents quaters maybe sound, and have escaped the flames of the chateau, it was not a place for someone in his condition to be living, or for anyone for that matter.

But d'Artagnan had remained obdurant, refusing to leave.

Maybe it was because this had once been Athos`s home, but he felt an odd sense of calm in the place, as if he was meant to have a home here, after all, his Pups were the heirs or heiresses to this estate, this was their home, their birth rite.

No one in Pinon knew this of course, d'Artagnan had never mentioned that he was Athos`s spurned mate, and it was his Pups that he carried in his womb.

He let the villagers form their own opinions in regards to his mate, some believing that he had, had the misfortune to fall prey to rakish Alpha who had promised all, and produced nothing, taking what he wanted from d'Artagnan and then abandoning him.

Others believed he was a loose, immoral Omega, who had lain with many and finally gotten caught out, getting his belly filled without a bonding.

Either way, the villagers were thankful for d'Artagnan`s dilegence in keeping Renard and his men away for the most part, there were still burnings, and looting, but it was far less than they had suffered previously, well, up until the past few weeks, when d'Artagnan`s pregnancy had proven to advanced for him to fight, something Renard had enjoyed taking advantage of, and redoubled his efforts in pillaging Pinon.

In his eighth month of pregnancy, the Pups were laying heavy in his womb, his belly as round as the full moon, making it hard for him to walk with the weight on his pelvis and hips, his back constantly aching, and body always feeling on the edge of exhaustion.

Jeanne had kindly let out his breeches, adding pannels and yarn to them so he could loosen them at need, his shirts, once loose and billowing were now taut about his swollen belly, and he could not fasten his doublet for love nore money.

If the birthing of the Pups did prove fatal to him, then they would be raised by Jeanne and her Father, that d'Artagnan had arranged during his fifth month when his condition had become impossible to hide any longer.

They had also agreed to use the names he had picked out, Alexandre and Maxime for boys, and Nathalee and Felicia for girls.

He did`nt know, nore did he care what he carried, so long as they were healthy, and considering the size of them, and the amount of kicking they did, he believed them to be!.   
It was natural really, as he sanded down the wood, making it ready for nailing together to make the crib, that his mind would wander, would start to imagine what things might have been like, had he and Athos not broken up.

He could easily picture the apartment Athos rented in Paris, imagine the second bedroom done up into a nursery ready for the when the litter was born, the wide crib that would fit multipul pups, canopied in lace, the bedding of the softest wool, trunks filled with impossibly small dresses, walls lined with soft toys, and rattles, and childrens story books.

He could imagine himself, during his confinement, dressed in soft clean night shirts, padding about the rooms bare foot, "Nesting" as it was called, while he made ready for the birth, Athos watching him with both a fond and anxious eye, fretting as much as he was excited.

He could see the two of them laying in bed at night, Athos curling round him, resting his hand over d'Artagnan`s belly to feel the movement of the pups, gasping over the hearty kicks and squirms he felt, playfully arguing if it were boys or girls that were kicking the hardest, Alphas, Omegas, or Betas.

A single tear rolled down d'Artagnan`s cheek as he worked, his vision blurring as more filled his eyes.

Things could have been so different.

He would not have spent this pregnancy fearing what would become of the Pups should he die, would not have had to seek out foster parents for his litter if he fell victim to the birthing fever.

He would not have had to struggle through morning sickness and fatigue to go hunting for food, and laboring in Pinon to make ends meet, he would not have been using scraps of wood to make a crib, or having to accept thread bare, torn, and stained linens to make clothes for the Pups, and harsh, baddly treated wool for bedding.

Had he and Athos still been together, then they could have shared the news of the pregnancy with joy, d'Artagnan would have seen the best of Parisian physicians and midwives, would have been pampered and all but waited on hand and foot for nine months. 

Each one of his cravings would have been easily satisifed, the shops, and stalls providing foods from all over the world, so that there was nothing he would have had to go without.

He would have also been having three good meals a day, not making do on breakfasts of gruel, a single slice of bread, and slice of cheese for midday, and whatever meat he had available with another slice of bread for dinner.  
It was a diet that the poor of France lived on, well, no , not lived, survived on as best they could.  
d'Artagnan knew he was not eating enough, knew he was too thin, his Omegan body, built for bearing, and nurturing young took all the nutrician it could from his poor diet and channeled it to the Pups, leaving d'Artagnan himself lacking in nutrients.

Aside from his round belly, and milk swollen breasts, d'Artagnan`s body was greatly thinned, his muscles were wasted, his bones pushing up sharply under his too pale skin, his eyes were darkly shadowed, and his cheeks hollow.

He looked ten years older, and in severely poor health.

If things had been different he would have been plump and rosey, healthy, instead of starved and sickly. 

Had he the energy, then he would hate Athos, hate him for being the cause of this.  
Oh yes part of the blame went to Milady, but Athos should have known better, he should have trusted and known that d'Artagnan would never betray him like that, instead he`d jumped to conclusions, and thrown d'Artagnan aside without even listening to word he said, or giving him a chance to explain.

He really wished he could hate Athos, curse his name, and wish him dead as Milady did, but he could`nt, he was so tired, spending all his energy on preparing for the Pups, and holding off Renard, that he just could`nt spare any for hatred.

Setting down the wood with a frustrated sigh, he wiped at his face.

He was crying took much to do this properly, and his hands were shaking again.

Groaning, he got back to his feet, rubbing his back and decided to head into Pinon, he needed to get milk and bread, and if he did`nt go this morning, he`d be too tired by the afternoon.

 

 

 

Pinon

 

Athos`s head ached as if an axe had been embedded between his eyes!, his mouth tasted completely foul, and his eyes felt twice as large as they should be!.

He was more ashamed of himself for being kidnapped so easily, than he was angry at the people of Pinon for bringing him here.

As Jeanne scolded him for his drinking, he could only muster a mirthless smile and a half hearted promise to think on it, knowing in his heart he would not.

For the last eight months he`d been steadily drinking himself into his grave, downing his body weight in wine, and brandy, and beer, trying to wash away the empty feeling inside his body that had been carved out by his own stupidity.

He should have known d'Artagnan would never have betrayed, would never have allied with Anne.

Yes he had slept with her, accepted money from her, simply because he had no idea who she was, and it was`nt like she`d been forth coming with the information.

He`d sort out the remedy for the bonding the moment he had sobered the following morning to the night where his world had been shattered for a second time, by the hands of the same woman who had destroyed his life five years before.

He`d swallowed the potent mix of herbs in a single swallow, doubling over within minutes and vomiting up every trace of d'Artagnan`s blood, leaving his throat wrecked and his insides raw.

Aramis and Porthos had been at his side the whole time, rubbing his back, and getting him honey and lemon to drink, promising their support no matter what.

His two best friends had stayed with him none stop over the next few weeks, as he had drunk heavily, sobbed pitiously into their arms one minutes, and ripped apart his rooms, the next in fury, destroying everything that d'Artagnan might have touched, cursing his name, and screaming out his hatred of him.

Only for it to come to a bitter end, when they finally managed to get hold of Milady, and use her to get to the Cardinal.

After the defeat Milady and turned to Athos with an ice cold smirk on her face, her green eyes pouring hatred as she gazed upon him 

"I thought I wanted to kill you, but now I see, that you living is a far more painful punishment" she had declared her cold smile growing more chilling by the moment, "The fact that you have destroyed your future, your hope, with your own hands, makes it all the sweeter"

"What are you raving about, you mad witch!?" Aramis had demanded glaring at her 

"Why, sweet, innocent little d'Artagnan of course!", Milady`s smile had grown, her eyes widdening as she feigned surprise "Did you really think he was in league with me?, that a boy that pure, that noble could be drawn to my side?", she had given a false laugh while enjoying the sickening realization that was spreading over the Musketeers faces, "I tried my hardest to turn him, tried to bring him to The Cardinal, to get him to become mine, but he would not be persuaded, would not listen to me, anymore than you would listen to him?", her icy gaze rested once again on a sickly pale Athos.

"You shot him down like a dog in the street, cast him aside without giving him the chance to offer any explanation, and then if that were not enough, had the poor Pup left destitute and broken, and for what?" Milady had snorted, shaking her head "For being too trusting, to loving, too hopeful that his "Friends" would stand by him no matter what!", walking up to Athos she had pressed herself against him, her eyes boring into his as he wilted "You broke that sweet Pups heart, ended your only chance of happy ending, a future, all because you were too drunk, too twisted with hatred to see the obvious truth, that in this, as with everything else, d'Artagnan is innocent".

 

Milady`s confession had been gut shots to all of the Musketeers, searing horror, that they, supposed Men of honour, had denounced an innocent man, had seen him thrown out in the street with no where to go, and nothing to support himself with.

Athos had wanted to die that night, had wanted his heart to shrivel up inside his chest and rot for his wickedness.

Aramis had shakenly proposed that they search for d'Artagnan, suggestion Gascony, thinking the Pup may have gone home, Porthos had gone to Flea, to beg her to put a search out for him, the had even gone to Constance, to see if he were there or if she had heard from him.

All avenues proved worthless though, much like Athos himself, d'Artagnan was not to be found, not in Paris, nore in Gascony, for Treville, the Comte de Troisville had Men search the whole of the Gascon province, leaving no village or city untouched, and all were devoid of the one Gascon they wanted.

As the truth of the what had happened between d'Artagnan and the Inseparables had come out, as all things inevitably do, the Inseparables popularity in the regiment had nose dived, as had the Mens respect for Treville, who was as much to blame, for dissmissing d'Artagnan without hearing him out.

Only the fact that Treville had been a good Captain to them for so long, made it possible for him to continue being Captain, had it been otherwise, the Men would surely have mutinied.

As for Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, they went from being the heros of the regiment, to the most scorned and reviled.

No man sat next to them, went on duty with them, would speak with them, they were constantly spat on, and suffered the "Accidental" injury in training, the "Loss" of equipment, or items of clothing, even old Serge showed them no mercy, serving them the last of the foods from the bottom of pans, the worst cuts of meat, and sour wine.

If any fo them had, had anywhere else to go, then they would have surely left the regiment, but it was their only home, and they stuck together, more out of need, than desire, for their friendship, their brother was as damaged as everything else.

They no longer shared the comradery, the love they had once had.

As the months had past all three had become more and more introverted, Aramis brooding over his illegitimate baby with Queen Anne, Porthos over his parentage, which he suspected Treville knew something about, and Athos over d'Artagnan.

Treville`s demotion from Captain, following several Musketeer blunders, and the Kings new Favourite, Rochefort taking the now dead Richelieu`s place at court, had not helped matters.

Athos doubted that any new Captain apointed would wish to keep himself, Aramis, and Porthos around for very long, and had even started to drink heavier than ever, as if hoping to die of alcohol poisoning before he would be cast out into the streets, utterly and completely disgraced.

Now as he stood here in Pinon, listening to Jeanne acuse him, rightly so, of abandoning his duty, of forsaking those he was responsible for, and her Father begging him for help against his neighbour, the Baron Renard, Athos regreted his actions even more, for surely, had he done things differently then d'Artagnan, and his friends would have been at his side, supporting him, giving him strength to do the right thing.

The sound of hooves drew his, and the villagers attention, and from the left, he saw riders coming into the village 

"Renard" Jeanne spat, stepping forward to defiantly meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed that despite his poor state of dress, unkempt appearance, and oder of stale sweat and wine, that Athos could still be recognised as the Comte de la Fere.

For after he had pulled Edmund from his horse as he tried to whip the villagers, The degenerate wreches Father, The Baron Renard, recognised him, and stopped Edmund before he could try to lash Athos himself.

Athos and Renard ended up in the Inn, to speak over the state of affairs, Renard claiming that he had only been trying to install some order in Athos absence!.

Even drunk out of his mind, Athos would not be so stupid as to fall for such an obvious lie.

"What are your plans for the estate?" Renard asked drinking his wine, served by a resentful Jeanne

"I have no plans for it, I have renounced my title" Athos replied without emotion, 'Would that things have been different', he thought to himself, as Renard began to sputter in shock, Had he not acted in foolish haste, then he might now be rebuilding his home with d'Artagnan, in preperation for a litter of Pups, he could easily imagine La Fere rebuilt, not to it`s former glory, he had not the fortune for that, but for a smaller home, one that displayed warmth and familial comfort rather than grandier, he could easily afford, and picture.

Now as it was, La Fere still stood in burned ruin, and Athos had no more intention of returning to the estates, than he had of taking a vow of sobriety!.

"Do I have your word that you will leave the people of Pinon alone, and trouble them no more?" Athos asked eager to leave his once homeland sooner rather than later

"I will treat them as they deserve" Renard swore 

"Then that concludes our business", Athos rose from the table, heading for the door, Renard hot on his heels, going to his Son who pulled at his doublet like a toddeler pulling it`s mothers skirts, bleating at him pathetically.

Athos could not really admit to being surprised when Renard double crossed him, but he was surprised to find himself swinging by his wrists, before the whole village, awaiting to be whipped like a common criminal.

"You can`t do this!", Bertrand ran out to tackle Edmund as the coward strode forward with his whip, the elderly inn keeper had little chance against the well fed youth, and was thrown to the ground, his back brutally lashed even as his brave daughter sourt to prevent it.  
"Make a fearful example of him, my Son" Renard called as he lounged back on one of Inns chairs, drinking ale from a pot as if this was a sport he was about to observe, not the flogging of a human being

Athos glared at Edmund, showing no fear as he awaited his fate, the taste of a lash could not hurt him more than the searing throb in his heart already did.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a lone rider, getting from their horse, with the hood of their cloak over their head he could not get a clear look at the face, though the shadowed features looked more familiar to Athos than he could dare believe.

The rider draw a pistol, cocking it and taking aim.

Athos held his breath wondering for a moment if the rider would kill him, but seconds after the gun fired, he was tumbling to the ground, the ball cutting through the rope like a knife through butter.

Edmund had no chance to regroup, for moments later Musketeers were spotted riding into Pinon, aparently despite the estrangment between them, Aramis, Porthos, and Treville still cared enough to come looking for him.

Athos struggled to his feet unable to prevent Renard from taking Jeanne hostage, with his hands still bound, and unable to go to the Rider who had turned, remounting the horse and fled, heading towards the ruins of La Fere.

 

"What are you doing here?" Athos asked as his three remaining friends dismounted, and Aramis came over with blade drawn, cutting the rope from his wrists 

"Looking for you" Aramis replied taking Athos`s arms roughly, and checking for damage, "You`ll live" he declared turning at once to Bertrand whom Porthos and Treville had helped to his feet, "We read one of the letters these people sent you, thought you might be in danger" 

"Mis...?" Porthos called

"Get me something to clean the wheels with" Aramis said taking Treville`s place to help Bertrand to sit in Renards vacated chair, and remove his shirt so he could take a look at his back.

The whip had not broken the skin, but had left some nasty bruising and friction burns that Aramis set about cleaning at once

"My Lord, I know you no longer wish to rule over us, but I beg you!" Bertrand said, wincing as the linament Aramis rubbed over his skin, stung, "Please, do not leave my girl at Renards mercy, or the rest of us!"  
"We`ll get her back for you, don`t worry about that" Porthos assured him patting his shoulder "Won`t we Athos, he said pointedly to the man in question who gave him a blank look

"Athos, these people have no one else" Treville said "They need your help, our help!", Athos however blanked them both heading for his horse, which he had clearly been tied to, when he was brought here

"Athos!, you can`t just walk away from this!" Aramis called out "You are responsible for these people!, will you make them Milady`s victims too?"

"I have nothing to offer them" Athos grunted mounting his horse "And this is not my fight", weeling his horse around he set off, heading for La Fere, wanting to find the rider who had saved his life.

 

 

The village of Pinon had been oddly silent when d'Artagnan had riden in, he was finding riding harder and harder now, with his belly grown so round, he was forced to ride side saddle like a woman, astride being far to uncomfortable for him at present.

As he dismounted behind the Inn, the reason for the silence became crystal clear.

Renard was in residence, and he was not alone.

To d'Artagnan`s shock, Athos was swinging by his wrists, with Edmund aproaching him to whip him.

Part of d'Artagnan was tempted to just get back on his horse and let Athos get flogged, but as his loyal friends, Bertrand and Jeanne risked their own skins to try and aid Athos, he knew he could not just turn away.

As heavy as he was, he could not fight, but that did nothing to damage his aim with a pistol.

Cocking the weapon he aimed carefully, on the ropes holding Athos, firing and releasing Athos from his binding.

As Athos fell to the ground d'Artagnan hastily prepared to reload his pistol, expecting reprisals, but as he did, he heard the sound of fresh horses aproaching, and a cry that it was Musketeers who were coming.

Looking up d'Artagnan clearly saw his former friends, and former Captain riding into Pinon, ready to defend Athos, and the village.

Any desire to remain and fight left d'Artagnan at once, his desire to remain hidden from the whole at large returning a thousand fold.  
With haste he went and mounted his horse once again, riding hard to get back to La Fere.

He was already half way on his journey when he realised that he was crying, that tears were rolling down his cheeks, and that his hands were clutching so hard at the reigns that the leather was biting into his skin!.

"Athos!" he breathed through clenched teeth, pulling his horse to a halt, "Athos, Athos!, why?", he wished he had something to throw, something to punch!, something he could take his frustrated anger and conflicting pain out on!, but all that was present was his loyal horse, and he would rather cut off his own hands than lash out at Zad.

Letting out a sound that was a cross between a cry and groan, d'Artagnan slumped down in the saddle rubbing Zads head, making the horse whinny, and wuffle at him 

"Sorry boy" he whispered "It`s not your fault, nothing is your fault", swiping at his face he sat himself up clearing his throat and calming himself, "Take me home Zad, lets get out of here", tapping his heels into Zads side he rode on, heading back for his refuge, hoping that Athos would swiftly depart from Pinon for Paris, and never return


	5. Chapter 5

Athos was lost in memories of happier days as he rode to La Fere.

Passing through the fields he could recall lazy summer afternoons spent frolicing in the Sun with Anne, remember playing a playful game of hunter and prey, with Anne laughing gayly as she ran ahead of him, her pace deliberately slow so he would catch her, down onto the long grass they had tumbled, kissing and caressing, both untroubled by anything in the world so long as they had each other.

Turning from the open land, Athos rode on to his former home, the blackened ruin of a once happy household.

"I had no choice!", Anne`s voice rang inside his head, as he made his way up the burned stair case to the parlour, where Anne had killed Thomas, claiming he had tried to rape her, while Thomas`s betrothed held forth the proof of her deceit

"Was is all a lie?, did you ever love me?" Athos whispered recalling the words he had spoken as he had slumped in the doorway, too numb to feel anything, for the loss of his brother, and the loss of his wife.

"You know I did!" Anne had pleaded struggling against the guards who held her, "I love you!" she had cried out to him begging him to help her, to save her from this fate.

Had he been right to condemn her?, Athos did`nt know if he was, not then, not now.

She had claimed that Thomas had tried to force himself on her, but there had been no evidence of said asult.

Aside from Thomas`s blood there had not been a single blemish upon her fine white gown, not a hair out of place, a bruise, or a mark of restraint in sight upon Anne to suggest that she had been involved in a struggle.

With her crimes laid before him by Catherine de Garroville, Athos had allowed the hanging to go ahead, running from his family home as Anne had swung from the rope.

Would it have been better if she had died that day?, certainly many lives would have been spared if she had, God knows how many murders she had committed during her time as Richelieu`s assassin, and d'Artagnan..........Dear God things could have been so very very different had it not been for her, for him.

A creaking of wood behind Athos made him start and turn, his eyes widdening in shock as he saw d'Artagnan standing in the door way behind him.

For a moment niether Man moved, both looking at each other like they had seen a ghost.

D'Artagnan saw the blood shot eyes, unkempt, depressed, and utterly desolate state Athos was in, saw the self hatred, clearly upon his face as he gazed at his former mate.

Athos looked back, looked at d'Artagnan, his too pale, too thin face, his trembling hands that tugged at the worn sleeves of his doublet, but more than that, he looked at his obviously heavily pregnant belly.

Athos opened his mouth in a silent question, reaching forward just slightly, but enough to break the spell holding them in place.

At once d'Artagnan spun round and fled from the room, "D'Artagnan!, d'Artagnan wait! please!" Athos cried following after him 

"Just stay away from me!" d'Artagnan shouted running for the stairs, tears collecting in his eyes, and his body shaking violently with the stress of far to much emotional termoil thrown upon him all at once

"Wait!, I`m not going to hurt you!" Athos shouted easily gaining on the pregnant Omega his hand reaching out to taking hold of d'Artagnan`s upper arm, frightening the Omega even more!

"No!" d'Artagnan half turning to slap at Athos`s hand, but his right foot was unbalenced on the step, slipping down and twisting his ankle under him as his balence was lost!, a shrill cry escaped d'Artagnan`s lips as he felt his body succumbing to the inevitable fall, eyes widdening in horror, Athos surged forward and managed to get his arms about d'Artagnan`s torso pulling him back from the edge before he fell.

Breathing heavily, and shaking all over d'Artagnan stood frozen on the spot, his heart pounding wildly as he realized how close he`d come to falling, to loosing his Pups and possibly his life.

"It`s alright", came Athos`s voice from behind him "It`s okay, I`ve got you, you`re safe"

"Let Go" d'Artagnan breathed, wetting his lips and straighting up "Let go of me!" he repeated with more force struggling now in Athos`s grip, the Alpha reluctant to relinquish his hold of d'Artagnan fearing he may fall again, but the longer he held on the more panicked d'Artagnan became, his hands pulling at Athos`s arms, his nails scratching at his skin as he struggled to get free!

"D'Artagnan Please!" Athos cried, letting out a sharp yelp as d'Artagnan lowered his head and bit his arm!, forcing Athos to release him!.

Once free d'Artagnan bolted down the stairs, running for the servents quarters, with Athos cursing under his breath and following behind him until the door connecting the kitchen and the servents quarters was slammed in his face.

Here Athos stopped, resting both palms on the blackened wood of the door dropping his head in shame   
"D'Artagnan please listen to me" he called out 

"Just leave me alone!" d'Artagnan shouted back as he stood in his small parlour, his hands resting on the table top as he tried to get control of himself 

"I only want to talk!", a mirthless laugh that was more like a sob escaped d'Artagnan`s lips at this

"Talk?" he snorted "The last time we "Talked" you shot me!, you left me to die in the streets like a rabid dog!, what could there possibly be for us to talk about?"

Athos winced at this, curling his hands into faces and digging his nails into his palms, "I`m sorry!" he whispered knowing it was pathetic, "I am so sorry for everything I have done to you"

"If you`re so sorry then leave me alone!" d'Artagnan shot back, his voice horse with emotion "Just leave and don`t come back!", part of d'Artagnan hoped that Athos would just go, just leave him be, go back to Paris and his life and never trouble him again, but another part, a part of d'Artagnan that made everything so painfully confusing had d'Artagnan hoping that Athos would not heed his words, would stay and try to reach him.

Holding his breath, d'Artagnan stilled as he heard the door open, and Athos quietly step inside, not crossing the distance between them, leaving space between himself and the Omega   
"I`m sorry" he repeated "Sorry that I hurt you, that............I`m sorry for all of it, for being too blind to see the truth, to stupid to realize that you were innocent, to quick to jump to the wrong conclusion, I wish I could undo it, I wish that none of this had happened"

D'Artagnan closed his eyes tightly against the pain in his heart, slowly, determinedly he straighted up from the table, wiping his eyes and turned to face Athos, "Are you sorry about this too?" he challenged gesturing to his round middle, "Do you wish this hand never happened either?"

"No" Athos said shaking his head stepping forward but stopping as d'Artagnan inched backwards, "I am not sorry about this, about your pregnancy, but I am sorry that you have been through it alone", looking d'Artagnan over, his concern grew as he took in the emaciated appearence of his former mate, "Are you well?" he asked getting a roll of the eyes from d'Artagnan, "I`m sorry, I mean.......have you.......is there anyone..?"

"I`ve seen the local midwife" d'Artagnan said resting a shaking hand over his belly protectively "She says theres more than one, says I`m due in about six weeks", Athos nodded his head, the dates tallied perfectly with their mating heat, the mating he had broken 

"You`ve been living here?" he asked looking about the room, the servants quarters of his previous home

"Where else did I have to go?" d'Artagnan spat "You left me with nothing!, not even my commission!, I hardly had two Sous to rub together!, no family!, no job!, nothing!", breaking off with a huff of breath he shook his head, his mouth pressing together in a thin line as he turned back to Athos, "For some reason I felt drawn to this place, maybe it was the Pups, some instinct that had us coming here, it is their birth rite after all"

"It is" Athos whispered looking around at the pitiful conditions d'Artagnan was living in, preparing to give birth in "How have you been living?" he asked 

"I hunt the land" d'Artagnan replied with a coldness in his voice "I was`nt raised nobility, I know how to hunt and trap food, I labored in the village, tilling fields, tending live stock, and until I got to big for it, I fought Renard and Men"

"I looked for you" Athos whispered "Me, Aramis, Porthos, and Treville, we all looked, Treville had the whole of Gascony searched"

"And I was only a days ride away!" d'Artagnan laughed without humour "There should be a joke in that, but some how I can`t seem to find it", rubbing his back he made his way over to burned chaise and sat down, letting Athos come into the room further "What are you going to do about Renard?" he asked "I`m to heavy to fight him anymore, and he`s growing more and more violent by the day"

"I don`t care about Renard, I don`t care about Pinon, all I care about is you!" Athos said reaching to take d'Artagnan`s hand but the Omega pulled away from his grasp before he could make contact

"You should care!" he spat at him "They are your responsability!, they live on your land!, they deserve your protection!"

"I have nothing to offer them" Athos sighed sitting on what had once been a coffee table, and was now blackened wood that creaked omenously under his weight "I can do nothing for them"

"Then why are you here?" d'Artagnan asked "Why hav`nt you pissed off back to Paris already?", again Athos tried to reach for him, with d'Artagnan flinching away 

"I......I had to see this place again" Athos confessed "And now...with you here.........I......I want..."

"You want what?, my forgiveness?" d'Artagnan laughed coldly "You can find yourself a confessor for that Comte de la Fere, because I can not absolve you of your guilt!"

"I know that!, I don`t expect you to forgive me, not ever!" Athos said looking at d'Artagnan with tragic eyes on a heart broken face, "I want to make things right"

"How can things ever be right?" d'Artagnan asked "How can we ever be right again?, I loved you with all my heart, I would have died for you!, and you cast me aside without even giving me a chance to speak!, you left me to rot!, you did`nt care about me at all!"

"I know and I`m sorry!" Athos pleaded falling to his knees begging d'Artagnan to hear him, to see his remorse, "I am so sorry, I wish I could change it, but I can`t undo the past, I can only try to make amends, to do better in the future", for the longest time d'Artagnan just stared at him, chewing on his bottom lip, and looking away, looking at the walls of his home before he finally replied

"Why should I trust you?" he asked "After everything you`ve done, why should I trust you?"

"I.....there`s nothing I can say or do that will make you trust me" Athos whispered "I can only promise that I will not hurt you again, and that everything in my power to help you will be done, you have only to name it, and I will see it done", with baited breath he waited, watching as d'Artagnan thought things over, considered everything before finally looking at him again

"You want a chance?" he asked getting a nod from Athos "Then there is one thing you can do to start making things right"

"Anything" Athos said 

"Fight Renard" d'Artagnan ordered "Protect the people of Pinon from their enemies, and then, perhaps, I may start to believe you can be trusted again".


	6. Chapter 6

Athos lead d'Artagnan down to a hidden cellar in the Chateau which had escaped the fire.

All Nobility were expected to keep armourment to equip a militia upon the Kings orders should he go to war, Athos had never had cause to use it, as there had been no call to Armourment during Louis reign beyond La Rochelle, and for that he`d used his own troops, not calling on the Nobility`s tenents for service.

"Pity I did`nt know about this" d'Artagnan said examining a pistol "Would have come in handy"

"With any luck it still will" Athos replied checking the powder which was thankfully still good for use, "There should be a wagon on the estate" he said while d'Artagnan moved from the pistols to look at the swords

"There is" he said glancing up at Athos "We going to use it to take this lot to Pinon?"

"No, I`ll use it to take this to Pinon" Athos replied making d'Artagnan frown at him, "You are in no condition to be going into a battle, you need to be here, where it`s safe"

"Safe?" d'Artagnan snorted "Half the house is falling apart and the other half is over run with rats!, besides" he added defiently "This is my home now, I intend to defend it"

"D'Artagnan...."

"I maybe pregnant Athos, but that dos`nt mean I can`t fire a gun, as you should know", Athos smiled a little at that tipping his head in acknowledgment

"That was quite the shot you made, one worthy of Aramis"

"I`ve had pleanty of practice of Rabbits" d'Artagnan said gathering swords "I`ll start taking this up to move it to the wagon"

"Urrr, no!, you should`nt do that!" Athos said hurrying to stop d'Artagnan before he got to the stairs 

"Why?"

"Heavy lifting!, it`s not good in your condition!", this actually startled a genuine laugh out of d'Artagnan 

"I can manage to carry a few swords and pistols Athos!, but you can handle the powder!", still laughing he pushed past the Alpha going up the stairs 

"Stubborn as ever!" Athos muttered but a slight smile quirked his lips, he shouldered a barrel of gun powder following d'Artagnan up the stairs to go and get the wagon ready.

 

 

Pinon

 

Porthos and Aramis had managed to rescue Jeanne from Renards clutches before the bastards, Son raped her and then let the soldiers take their turns on her.

Shaken, and furious, she was happily reunited with her Father, who shook both the Musketeers hands in gratitude for their saving his daughter.

"They`ll be after us soon" Aramis said to Treville, who had been having the pleasure of trying to find enough weapons to fight Renard, but all there was, consisted of pitch forks, sheers, and hoes.

"Perhaps we should just get them out of here" he sighed running a hand over his head

"Or not" Porthos said looking over Treville`s shoulder to where Athos was driving a wagon into the village, loaded with weaponry 

"Well!" Aramis said a smile returning to his face "Looks like things might be going in our favour after all!", Porthos gave one of his dirty chuckles as Athos drew the cart up to a stop and climbed down from the seat nodding to Aramis and Treville

"Knew you could`nt just leave" Porthos said slapping his shoulder 

"Actually he needed some persuasion" came a voice that had Porthos freezing in shock, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widdening as d'Artagnan climbed down from the cart and threw back the hood which had been hiding his face.

Porthos`s reaction was mirrored by Treville and Aramis, the three of them gaping at d'Artagnan, especially at his pregnant belly  
"You gonna stand there all day gawping, or you gonna get this lot unloaded?" d'Artagnan snapped waving at the weaponry on the wagon, turning and stalking to the rear of wagon to start unloading it.

"d'Artagnan`s here?" Aramis hissed to Athos "He`s pregnant?"

"Clearly!" Athos drawled sarcastically pushing past his friends to join d'Artagnan in unloading the wagon.

 

Once all the armoury had been unloaded the whole village gathered in the Inn to here their Comte speak.

D'Artagnan sat beside Jeanne ignoring Aramis and Porthos`s attempts to speak with him, and Treville`s concerned looks.

"It`s true that I left you all, disappearing without a word, and without thought of what might become of all of you" Athos said as he stood before the people he still technically ruled over   
"It is also true that I never had any intentions of returning here, but now that I am here, I intend to stop Renard from his incursions into this province", a murmer of relief ran through the villagers at this, all of them smiling and relaxing   
"But" Athos said holding up his hand "There is a catch to this, and there will be changes made"

"What changes My Lord?" Bertrand asked

"Never mind that, whats the catch?" Jeanne asked getting a smile of approval from d'Artagnan

"The catch" Athos replied "Is that you must fight for this land, we have the weaponry to do so, and we will all remain here and fight with you, but you will have to help us fight, we can not do it alone"

"But we`re farmers not soldiers!"

"We can`t use swords!"

"We`ve no experiance at this!" came several protests

"I am a soldier" Treville said "Any man can be tought to use a sword, or a pistol, and if you believe in your hearts that your cause is just, then you can make the impossible possible"

"Listen to me!" d'Artagnan called out standing up and walking to where Treville was standing "We have no time to get more Musketeers from Paris, if we don`t fight back now, then Renard will burn this place to the ground, and all of us with it!, we may not have much of a chance, but we still have a chance, and I for one would rather die fighting, than die cowering in fear, what about the rest of you?", as the villagers murmured amongst themselves Aramis stood and placed a hand on d'Artagnan`s shoulder

"You`ll make a hell of a general one day" he declared only to have his hand shoved off and d'Artagnan glaring at him

"Don`t touch me, don`t ever touch me again!" he ground out coldly

"You`ve fought for us, risked your own life many times against Renard and his men" Bertand said to d'Artagnan "Why?, you wer`nt born here, you can leave, you don`t have to stay"

"I have no where else to go" d'Artagnan said "This is my home now, and I don`t intend for a sack of shit like Renard to take it from me"

"That ai`nt true d'Art" Porthos said "You`ve a home in Paris"

"Not anymore" d'Artagnan replied without looking at him "This is my home now"

"And d'Artagnan will be the ruler of this land too, should we be successful" Athos declared making everyone gaze at him in shock 

"Me?" d'Artagnan cried "Why?, we`re not mates, you saw to that!, why would you give me La Fere?"

"Because you are far more fit to rule than I ever was" Athos said taking d'Artagnan`s hands and keeping hold even as he tried to pull away, "Whether or not we are bonded, the Pups are my heirs, the next Comtes of Comtesses of La Fere, and until they are of age to rule, you will be de facto Comte in there stead"

"Just when you think he can`t surprise you anymore" Porthos grunted to himself 

"The Pups, My lord?, are yours?" Bertrand looked between d'Artagnan and Athos in astonishment, "You never said a word!" he said to d'Artagnan

"After being shot and left to die in the streets of Paris, why would I?" d'Artagnan replied pulling his hands free 

"Alright!" Treville said stepping forward and raising his hands in a gesture of peace "There`ll be time for that later, right now we to stratergize for defence".

 

Between d'Artagnan`s resolution to fight even though he was heavily pregnant, and The Musketeers resolve to stay and fight with the Villagers, had them opting to fight for the land.

Every table, bed, book case, crate, chair, and cabinate was brought out of the cottages to form a baracade, blocking the only entry Renards soldiers would have into Pinon.

Once it was errected Athos and Treville set gaurds to watch for signs of the enemy while they, Aramis, Porthos, and d'Artagnan set about teaching the villagers basic combat.

Several could already shoot, having practise on crows, rats, and foxes, so they had no difficulty in getting them prepared to use the muskets and pistols brought from La Fere.

Sword fighting was more difficult, as none of them had any experiance with blades, and nothing more than bar brawls for hand to hand combat either, but with Treville, Porthos, and Athos`s patient tutorledge they began to become competant enough to at least put up a fight, and adrenaline in the face of danger was never to be scoffed at. 

d'Artagnan and Aramis set about teaching others how to use pistols, how to load in a hurry and get another shot in, training the elderly that could not take the front line, how to reload so that those in the front would have another ready weapon at once

"Are you sure you`re well enough for this?" Aramis asked as he and d'Artagnan stood back to watch their pupils taking shots at sand bags

"Since when did you care?" d'Artagnan muttered crossing his arms over his chest and resolutely ignoring the stirings in his heart for Aramis`s attempts at friendship

"I`m sorry" Aramis said with genuine remorse in his voice and on his face "We all are"

"Well, dos`nt that make everything all better again" d'Artagnan drawled walking away from Aramis to reload the spent pistols "When this is over, you and the others go back to Paris, and never trouble me or this land again"

Aramis wet his lips, wincing at d'Artagnan`s coldness, he knew he deserved it, they all did after what they`d done to him, but that did`nt make it any easier to bear, "You won`t consider coming to Paris with us then?" he asked already knowing the answer even before d'Artagnan gave him a glower worthy of Athos  
"We miss you" he said "Athos......he`s falling apart, drinking himself to death!, Treville`s been demoted, Porthos is isolating himself, we.......we`ve all fallen apart without you", with an exagerated sigh d'Artagnan slammed the pistol he was loading down onto the table beside him 

"What d`you want Aramis?" he demanded heatedly "D`you want me to say "Alls better, to hug you and follow you back to Paris like a loyal puppy?, to pretend that all this never happened?"

"No, of course not!" Aramis said 

"What then?, why d`you keep on at me like this?"

"Because I want my friend back!" Aramis cried, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair he gave d'Artagnan a sorry smile, "I want things back to how they were, I want my brothers back, I want to see you and Porthos, and Athos happy, I want Treville to be Captain again, I want for all of this to never have happened!", d'Artagnan gave him a mirthless smile as he shoved past the sharp shooter

"I want my Father back, but that is`nt gonna happen either!, so I guess we`re both disapointed".

 

 

"You really gonna leave this place to `im?" Porthos asked, Athos, as they both drank from the well, sweaty from hand to hand while Treville continued to bark out orders to the villagers as if they really were an army!

"Why not?" Athos replied "It is the very least I can do for him and the Pups"

"What about the house though?, thats burned to a cinder is`nt it?", Athos sighed, gathering water in his hand and tipping it over the back of his neck to cool off

"I intend to hire builders in Paris, to rebuild, a smaller house, but somewhere d'Artagnan can live and raise the Pups, I`ll also engage a decent physician, Madame Lisle is good, but she is very elderly and frail, I would rather he had a more able bodied medic in his time" he said to Porthos, looking up to see d'Artagnan walking awkwardly across the square heading for the Inn, by the way he was rubbing his back he was clearly in pain 

"I am a fool" Athos whispered 

"You only just worked that one out!" Porthos teased flicking water at Athos who gave him a dark look, but his eyes shone with mirth, having missed the gentle jibes between his brothers.

Presently Aramis came over to join them filling a cup with water and tipping it over his head  
"Thats one way to cool your ardor I suppose!" Porthos snorted 

"Some people like doing it in water!" Aramis replied with a leer 

"How are they coming with the pistols?" Athos asked ignoring the sexual jokes

"Fair shots, we`ll make a stand at least" Aramis said his gaze going to where d'Artagnan had gone into the Inn closely followed by Treville  
"He hates us" he whispered "And rightly so"

"You don`t think theres anything we can do to make amends?" Porthos asked 

"Besides fighting here?" Athos said "I doubt it, all we can do is give him time, I`ve been told it`s a great healer".

 

"What d`you want Captain?" d'Artagnan grunted as he stood by the bar a cup of ale in his hand which he was sipping slowly, and massaging his temple with one finger

"To see if there is anything I can do for you" Treville said joining d'Artagnan 

"Such as?", d'Artagnan gave Treville a tired sighed, setting down his ale and rubbing his aching back, "I`m told you`re no longer Captain, just another Musketeer"

"Indeed" Treville whispered, his voice catching over the sorry state of affairs

"Well, looks like we`ve both seen our careers go down the midden!" d'Artagnan said "We both got screwed over by pricks!", Treville actually snickered at d'Artagnan calling Louis a prick!, "From what I`ve heard it sounds like I`m better off out of Paris" d'Artagnan continued "This Rochefort seems even more of a pain in the arse than Richelieu was"

"He is indeed" Treville agreed "And has Louis wrapped about his little finger"

"Figures" d'Artagnan muttered "He never had much in the way of brains!", Treville quirked a half smile at d'Artagnan thankful that even though he had been through hell, he had`nt lost his sass 

"There is something you should know" he said to the younger Gascon, "Your Commission is still valid, and you have back pay to come"

"But...you.."

"When your innocence was established I explained what had happened to The King, leaving out some of the details, but made sure he was aware that you were unfairly dismissed and he agreed that you could return if you wished it, and would receive monies to date even if you do not"

while part of d'Artagnan wanted to tell Treville to go to hell, he could`nt be that chirlish, he had Pups to raise which would be born in a matter of weeks, he needed the money so he could support himself and his family, and eight months of back pay would go a long way to do so

"Thankyou" he offered rather stiffly "I`ll apreciate the money"

"But not the commission" Treville sighed not bothering to hide his disapointment, however d'Artagnan laughed and gestured to his belly

"I`m going to have my hands full enough without being a soldier, Captain, my Pups are my priority now, and that is`nt going to change"

"Nore should it" Treville agreed giving d'Artagnan a fatherly smile "I can`t say I am not sorry to loose you, you were one of the best soldiers I have ever had the privledge to serve with, and while I wish I could change the past, I will not pressure you appologies and platitudes, but I will say this, if you ever change your mind and wish to return to The Musketeers, then you will be greeted with open arms by all", giving d'Artagnan`s arm a squeeze Treville left him, to go back to work, leaving d'Artagnan to think on his words, and consider the posibilities for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

With practically every bed removed from the houses for the baracade, save the beds of the very old whom no one could bear to seperate from the small comfort their aged aching bones got.

Everyone slept upon the floor, including d'Artagnan, even though many of Pinon offered him their bed in respect for his condition.

Stubborn to his very core, d'Artagnan refused, and instead bundled down under his cloak, resting his head on his elbow and curled his legs up towards his belly, resolutely ignoring Athos`s eyes which he could feel boring into his back.

"He should`nt be on the bloody floor" Porthos grumbled as he tried to get comfortable on the floor propping his back up against the wall and elbowing Aramis who tried to snuggle for warmth, the Spaniard mumbling something unintelligable as he rolled away a little, having the uncany ability to sleep wherever and whenever

"What would you have me do?" Athos grunted looking over his shoulder at Porthos, "Carry him to a bed and tie him to it?"

"I`ll do the carrying, you do the tieing" Porthos said with a cheeky grin making Athos snort a slight laugh through his nose, "You`ve got to try and patch things up with him you know" Porthos said turning serious again "Me and Aramis, and Treville, we don`t matter so much, it hurts not having the whelp around, but restoration of our friendship is less important than your relationship with him", Athos closed his eyes on a grimance, turning to look towards d'Artagnan again, seeing him laying very still, apparently asleep.

"Why should our relationship be more important than that of your friendships?" he asked turning back to Porthos, "Is there not more chance for the restoration of friendship, than that of love"

"Perhaps" Porthos allowed raising his hand "But there is far more at stake here than personal feeling"

"The Pups", Porthos nodded to Athos`s dead pan watching as Athos rubbed his temples "The should be raised in a proper family, an Aphan and an Oman, not just an Oman alone, with the Aphan drinking himself to death in Paris!"

"That enough", Athos spoke in a whisper but the force was that of a wolfs growl "This is not your concern, d'Artagnan and I are over, he hates me even more than I hate myself!"

"No" Porthos snarled sitting forward, his dark eyes glowing like coals in the dark, not in the least afraid of Athos`s anger, "It is not enough Athos, not even close!, as Aramis would say, you have another chance, a chance to make things right!, something few of us ever have!, if you throw this away then you less than a fool, you are the worlds biggest idiot!"

"And you have the worlds biggest mouth!" came Treville`s sleepy voice a few feet away, his body hidden in the dark "For Christ sakes shut up and let us sleep!"

Porthos muttered something unpleasent under his breath, settling back into the shadows, Athos rolling on his side willing sleep to come, so he might have some respite from his churning thoughts and aching heart.

 

Not more than five feet away, d'Artagnan lay, silent as the perverial grave, with tears running down his cheeks. 

It was`nt fair, why should he still hurt so very much, why should Athos`s pain hurt him so that he shed tears over it?.

At one such time, d'Artagnan had thought that he might welcome Athos suffering, that his former lover being brought as low and as wretched as himself was something he would enjoy.

Apparently he was mistaken, for as he lay in the darkness, listening to Porthos and Athos speak, hearing Athos condemn himself, the naked revulsion for his own being thick in his voice, it felt like a knife in d'Artagnan`s heart.

That gentle part of him, that warm, human part of him, still longed to rise from the floor, to go and take Athos into his arms, as he had done many times during in the brief relationship, when Athos was in a melancholic mood, to lay Athos`s weary head in his lap, stroke his hair and sing haunting songs that were sang in Gascony in the long balmy evenings of summer.

Athos was quiet in his arms, laying still, his eyelids growing heavy as d'Artagnan`s words, and his fingers soothed him, helped him forget his misery and feel love once more, drifting off to sleep secure in lovers warmth.

Now d'Artagnan still longed to do this again, to sooth Athos, to wipe away his pain.

Maybe it was not simply because hearing the pain in Athos`s voice made him ache, and long to provide comfort, but was also because he dearly yearned for comfort himself.

He knew that if he asked, if he spoke out, then all of his former friends, his former Lover, would come to him, would hold him, and comfort him with words and gestures.

But he could not call out, he could not ask for them.

Fear of being hurt once again, of opening his heart only to have it torn to shreds once more.  
He knew he could not bear to have what small amount of pride and dignity he had left ripped from him, to suffer anymore pain and survive it.

While he wanted love, he wanted to protect his heart even more, and that made him weep for all that he had lost, all that could have been.

 

 

Treville was awake at dawn, a life long soldier he could not sleep past the rising of the Sun, he rose from the floor and tip toed his way past the sleepers still laying there.

Somehow, God knows how, they had managed to sleep through Porthos`s deafening snores, and at some point in the night Aramis had succeeded  
in snuggling up to Porthos, his head resting on the larger mans hip and his torso wrapped about his legs as he drooled in his sleep!.

Treville was not surprised to see that Athos was not present, he doubted that Athos had slept much during the night, not from the uncomfortable conditions since soldiers were used to sleeping rough at need.

It was the disquiet in his heart that had kept his Lieutenant awake, and what saw him walking amongst the chickens and dust as the sun made it`s way up into the sky.

"Captain" he greeted in his usual monotone

"Athos", Treville gave him a half smile as he went to well to draw himself some water to wash his face in "Did you sleep at all?" he inquired as he lowered the bucket

"I think my body got some rest, but alas my mind did not" Athos shrugged unconcerned "I have heard it said though, that the body can do well enough without the mind?, heaven knows, His Majesty manages well enough!", Treville snorted as he drew up the water, givning Athos a look that was half scolding and half amused

"What of d'Artagnan?" he asked "You mean to give him and your Pups the estate, but shall you retire here to see to their well being?", Treville watched closely as the pain flaired in Athos`s eyes before he looked away 

"I would not be welcome in the house of what could once have been my family" He whispered turning his face towards the dawn, where he could pretend that the tears in his eyes were being caused by the brightness of the light

"Welcome or not, your presence will be needed, especially if, God forbid, the child bed fever should claim d'Artagnan`s life", Treville held up both palms at Athos spun round with a murderous look in his eyes

"I pray to God such a thing should not come to pass, but niether of us are fools, and the threat of the fever is very real, especially since d'Artagnan does not look to be in the best of health"

"I will hire a physician to attend him, and see to it that he has funds to live and eat better" Athos swore "He`s young, he`s time to get stronger"

"Large litters can come early" Treville said tipping water over the back of his neck and head letting it run down his face and cool him off "Athos" he called out resting his elbows on the side of the well and looking up through water wet lashes, "You may not wish to face this, but you do not have a choice, d'Artagnan might die, and if that happens then those Pups will have no family save for you, and you need to be prepared for that, be prepared to Aphan them alone"

"Prepared?" Athos spat out the word like it tasted bad to him, "How can I be prepared to Aphan Pups without their Oman at my side?, when I can hardly manage to care for myself?", Treville opened his mouth to speak, but held his peace as a yawning Aramis came out of the inn followed by Porthos scratching his head

"No sign of them yet then?" Aramis asked heading for the well and filled the wood spoon, gratefully drinking from it 

"Not as yet" Treville replied "But we can be certain they will come soon"

"Then we need to be ready for them" Athos said his voice emotionless "Wake the Villagers, we must break our fast, and take our positions before the sun rises much higher".

 

 

Breakfast was a brief and plain fair, consisting of bread, honey, and porridge. 

The villagers, being farmers were used to rising early, and did not begrudge the loss of sleep, getting up and making ready to defend their land.

d'Artagnan, under the concerned gazes of Athos, Aramis, Treville, and Porthos, ate what they considered far to little, pushing away his bowl with much still remaining in it, and going to the baracade with Jeanne following swiftly after him.

"You should rest, you should not be here, you are in no condition to fight!" she argued quickly catching up with him 

"I can still fire a gun, Pretty Jeanne, I can still defend this land, which it seems is now to be mine" d'Artagnan said placing a hand on his belly "I will secure their future" he said giving Jeanne one of his now rare smiles, "Whether it be by the blood shed of enemies, or by my own death, I will see that they live, and are secure in this world", Jeanne`s usual hardened features softened and she reached out to place her own hand over d'Artagnan`s belly a smile growing as she felt one of the Pups kick

"I pray that you all live, for a very long time" she said looking into d'Artagnan`s warm brown eyes that too often were shadowed by sadness  
"You are a good Man d'Artagnan, and I know you shall make a good and just Lord of La Fere"

"Lord" d'Artagnan shook his head looking towards the horizon "I was born in Lupiac, Jeanne, I`m the son of a Farmer, albeit a fairly well off Farmer who was able to provide me an education, raised me a gentleman, but I am fair from Nobility"

"There is a great deal more to being Noble, than blood and birth", both Jeanne and d'Artagnan startled, turning to see Athos who`d come up on them unheard 

"What would you say makes a Man noble then?, Monseigneur le Comte" Jeanne asked impertinantly

"Nobilty of character" Athos replied looking at d'Artagnan not Jeanne, "A just and loyal heart, a truth of spirit, and most importantly, the grace to admit when he is at fault", Jeanne rose her eyebrows, looking between the two men, the pregnant Omega who was the be her new Lord, and the haggard Alpha who had thrown his Comtedom away, she could tell that she was not needed here, that this speach was for these two alone

"Are you admitting your fault?" d'Artagnan asked at length not noticing as Jeanne walked away to join her Father

"I believe I already have" Athos replied "But I can do so again, if it would please you, would get you to stay back from this battle and protect yourself and the great gift you carry within you", d'Artagnan`s hand strayed to his belly, but his eyes to the baracade

"I`ll stay behind the baracade" he swore, "Out of sight, out of harms way, but I shall fight, not just for myself, but for the "Great gift within me", a very small smile curved his lips as he spoke, a warmth in his eyes lingering on Athos as he walked away, going to the baracade to take up position, giving Athos the smallest shread of hope.


	8. Chapter 8

d'Artagnan grit his teeth as Athos took position next to him at the baracade, with the barrel of his pistol aimed between a chair leg and a shelf he lowered his head so his sight was down the barrel

"I really wish you would sit this out" Athos said keeping his head down 

"I really wish you`d shut up!" d'Artagnan snipped back watching the woods closely for the advance of Renards soldiers, 

"Stay sharp, stay alert, and wait for my signal before you fire" Treville ordered as he walked the battle line, sounding just like a Captain addressing his men 

"Some things don`t change" Aramis murmured blowing air over his burning wick

Several shots were fired out of the woods at the baracade, as Renards soldiers tried to see how many guns they had, and make them waste munition, a couple of the more shaky gunners fired back and swiftly gave over their guns for another one while it was reloaded.

 

In the distance the undergrowth moved, leaves and plants swaying with more than just wind or the motion of animals, d'Artagnan narrowed his eyes, seeing the colours of Renards guards as the soldier moved on the ground, keeping low to try and stay out of sight.

The second he was within range d'Artagnan fired hitting him through the heart, swiftly he lowered himself and reloaded his weapon taking aim again while Aramis took out another 

"Good shot" Athos said 

"Told you, I`ve had alot of practise on Rabbits" d'Artagnan replied

"Here they come!" Aramis called.

 

The first wave of battle did not last long, the soldiers were quickly and easily dispatched with only minimal casulties on the Musketeers side.

As Renards soldiers fell back into the woods, dragging the wounded and dead with them to regroup with Renard and Edmund, Treville ordered for the baracade to be rebuilt, the weapons reloaded, and the wounded tended to.

 

The injured were taken to The Inn, where some beds were laid out for them to rest on and be treated, Aramis took charge of the care along with the elderly Midwife, ordering boiled water, linens, herbs, needle and thread.

While he left Treville and Porthos to see to the structuring of the baracade Athos went in search of d'Artagnan, whom he found in one of the rooms upstairs pacing and rubbing at his lower back, his face creased with pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked stepping into the room, d'Artagnan nodded only to gasp and clutch at his middle, nearly doubling over completely  
"I`m getting the midwife!" Athos gasped turning on his heel to go to the door

"No, I`m fine" d'Artagnan called, panting against the pain and leaning his weight against the counter pane behind him "It`s muscle cramps, the pressure of the Pups, and how active they are now", tiredly he rubbed at his belly trying to soothe the restless movement within, "Seriously" he said as Athos continued to look reluctant "I`m fine, just.....very pregnant!"

Athos smiled a little, relaxing some and crossing over the room and reaching out his hand to d'Artagnan to guide him to the bed to sit down, d'Artagnan did`nt take his hand, but did sit with a groan, stretching his out his legs and flexing his swollen aching ankles   
"Is there anything I can do?" Athos asked kneeling side the pregnant Omega, longing to place his hand over d'Artagnan`s prominant belly and feel the Pups kicking against his palm 

"Can you carry the Pups for a while?, I could do with a break!", Athos rose an eyebrow at d'Artagnan`s suggestion, as smile growing as he saw the humour in d'Artagnan`s expression, "Oh, I`ll be fine, moving about helps ease my back, even if it dos`nt help my ankles"

"Well, maybe I can help with that", Athos moved to kneel before d'Artagnan, unlacing his boots and taking his feet into his lap, his hands gently with firmly rubbed the water swollen feet and ankles, helping to ease the aches that were tormenting d'Artagnan

"Rather beneath the Comte de la Fere I would think" he murmured, "Rubbing the smelly feet of a soldier"

"Your feet don`t smell" Athos replied "You don`t think I`d risk laying as much a finger on Porthos`s do you!?", d'Artagnan snickered recalling very well the foul oder that Porthos`s feet gave off when released from their boots and unwashed!, on one mission where the four of them had been forced to share a single room at an Inn, Aramis had been so disgusted with the stench that he`d flung Porthos`s boots out the window to spare them the smell!.

Presently Jeanne came to the door pausing at the enterence reluctant to come in and disturb Athos and d'Artagnan in what was obviously a tender moment, however d'Artagnan noticed her even as she dithered  
"What is it?" he called out making Athos pause in his ministrations

"Captain Treville is asking for you" she said to Athos

"Thankyou" Athos whispered giving d'Artagnan an apologetic look 

"Go on, I`ll be down in a moment" d'Artagnan said moving his feet from Athos lap, giving him a look of longing Athos reluctantly left and went to see what Treville wanted of him, leaving d'Artagnan with Jeanne.

"What?" d'Artagnan asked feeling her gaze on him and he awkwardly leant forward and pulled his boots back on 

"Did he really hurt you so much that you can`t contemplate forgiving him?" Jeanne asked in her typical blunt way

"Could you forgive?" d'Artagnan asked hauling himself to his feet "Could you forgive someone who had shot you, left you for dead, took every single thing from you, and left you to rot in the streets?", he shook his head at Jeanne while she appeared to contemplate the question, "Some things can`t be forgiven" he muttered heading for the door

"I think it would depend, My Lord" Jeanne replied making d'Artagnan pause, and turn back to look at her, "It would depend on how sincere they were in their apology, and what they would do to make amends", Jeanne smiled sweetly to d'Artagnan turning and walking slowly past him only to pause in the doorway   
"Athos had given up his land to you, has secured you, is willing to spill his own blood to see that you and the Pups are safe, is that not atonement enough to at least soften your heart into considering forgiveness?".

 

D'Artagnan returned to the front line with Jeanne`s words playing in his head, he knew she was right, that Athos was doing much, as were Porthos, Aramis, and Treville, that they were sincere in their appologies, and desire to make amends to him.

Maybe, when this seige was over, should they prevail, then perhaps he would consider softening in his resolve, not to forgive straight away, but to allow a start in that direction.

 

Inevitably after everyone had retaken their positions, Renard and Edmund appeared some time later with a white hand kerchief held out as a white flag.

Mockingly Renard noisily blew his nose on the the hand kerchief as Athos and Treville stood to address him.

 

"I thought we might avoid any further unpleasentness" Renard declared not hearing the snort of disgusted amusment from d'Artagnan who was sat with his back to the baracade shaking his head

"Go on" Athos replied his face expressionless

"Since you seem so determined to renounce your God given nobilty, sign over your land to Edmund here in perpetuity!, and I am willing to spare these poor folk!" Renard stated sounding as if he was making a fair business deal and was not threatening a mass slaughter!

"Take the offer!" Edmund called out trying (And failing) to sound menacing, "Or you all die!"

"Dear God!" d'Artagnan exclaimed getting to his feet and looking over the baracade "Can`t you even come up with imaginative threats?!", Edmund coloured at d'Artagnan`s scorn while Renard barked a harsh laugh

"My dear Sons words may lack elegance, but his sentiment holds true" he said with a smug smirk "So?" he asked smiling a sickly smile "What say you?".

 

Athos looked to Treville who snorted through his nose, beside them d'Artagnan made a dramatic face of thinking this over and a humming noise for a effect! "You know Renard, it`s a real tough decision, but I think I say, Go, Fuck, Yourself!"

Behind the baracade Porthos cackled a laugh at d'Artagnan`s derision of Renard who glared at him 

"The land is no longer mine to give" Athos declared gesturing to d'Artagnan "This is the new Lord of the land, the Oman of my Pups, he is de Facto Comte until they are of age to rule!".

 

Renard and Edmund gaped at Athos as if he had grown a second head!, slowly Renard began to smile, then to laugh, "You mean to give your estate over to this whore?" he guffawed gesturing to d'Artagnan "How can you be sure that what fills his belly is even yours?"

"Do not speak of what you know nothing of" Athos said not rising to the bait, neither did d'Artagnan sneered at the Baron and his inept Son, "D'Artagnan is carrying my Pups, the heirs to this estate, they will rule this land, not you, or your Son"

"Which means you`re trespassing!" Jeanne shouted climbing onto the baracade with her hands on her hips "Now get off his Lordships land!"

"You have my answer" Athos said staring down the Baron without flinching

"So you have!" Renard snarled "And on your own head be it!", he weeled his horse around, he and Edmund heading back into the trees, to gather their soldiers for the final conflict

"Well, that concludes negotiations!" Treville muttered shaking his head 

"Fuck himself?" Athos asked looking to d'Artagnan who shrugged unrepentantly

"He`s a prick!, why play nice?", Athos huffed a small laugh getting down beside d'Artagnan, both of them aiming their pistols at the ready.

 

Aramis, upon the roof top above fired off his pistol, and his harquebus, exploding the gun powder he and Porthos had burried in the grass Renards soldiers ran over.

This took out many of them, others being shot down before they reached the baracade, those that did were met with the sword of Treville, Athos, and Porthos.

Good to his word d'Artagnan stayed back from the fighting, picking off the soldiers with his and Athos`s pistol while remaining out of the way of the swords.

With a cry, Edmund came out of the woods to challenge Athos directly, a foolish move on his part since he was no match for Athos and was soon on the ground at his mercy.

"Go on then!" he goaded glaring at Athos even as his shook under his sword

"Don`t tempt me" Athos growled pulling back his sword and turning away, d'Artagnan stood and made his way out from behind the baracade, surveying the damage.

Again they had gotten off with only a few losses and injuries, where Renard had encured the loss of half his soldiers  
"This is it" Athos said over his shoulder to Edmund "You leave here, and never return to trouble these people of Pinon anymore"

"I`ll see you in hell first!" Edmund snarled!, drawing a dagger from inside his sleeve he lunged forward meaning to bury his blade in Athos`s back!.

"No!", d'Artagnan ran forward shoving Athos out of the way, while Aramis threw a discarded Maine Gauche from Renards soldiers, hitting Edmund in the throat!.

Athos hit the ground with an angered snarl the breath forced from his lungs, his hands and knees grazed on the impact

"Edmund!" Renard cried in horror, coming out of the woods and running for his dying Son, who lay spitting and choking on his own blood with every breath

Athos got to his feet, the colour draining from his face and horror widdening his eyes, stumbling he ran and fell down beside d'Artagnan who had Edmunds dagger in his side.


	9. Chapter 9

"No, no, no!" Athos`s hands shook as he reached for d'Artagnan, his eyes fixed on the dagger sticking into d'Artagnan`s side, a stain of blood forming around the hilt, the blade that was still wedged inside him keeping more blood from escaping the wound.

"Athos" d'Artagnan whispered, his voice faint, sounding like he was on the verge of fainting,

"Lay still, you`re going to be fine" Athos urged leaning forward to stroke d'Artagnan`s face, flinching when he saw the blood on his hands, not sure if it were Edmunds, one of the soldiers, or d'Artagnan`s.

He hardly noticed when Aramis dropped down beside him to examin the wound, Porthos and Treville forming a protective guard about them so to speak, both wanting to help but neither having the required skill to do so and unwilling to get in the way.

"The Pups!, Athos the Pups!", d'Artagnan frantically tried to sit up, crying out as he jarred the dagger causing a blaze of pain to course through his side.

"Stay still, it`ll be fine, they`ll be fine!", Athos was`nt sure if he was trying to convince himself, or d'Artagnan as he spoke, his trembling hands holding the Omega`s shoulders back to keep him still while Aramis tore open his shirt to examin the wound closer.

Unbeknown to him, his cheeks were wet with tears, and his eyes were shining with them as he tried to reasure d'Artagnan, and convince himself that both d'Artagnan and the Pups would be fine.

Aramis carefully felt about d'Artagnan`s abdomon, looking at the wound itself, its depth, and it`s position  
"I need to get somewhere I can treat this properly" he said looking up to Porthos and Treville, "He needs a bed, somewhere he can be lain down"

"I`ll see to it at once", Treville turned on his heel, hurrying back to the village to relay the news of what had happened to Jeanne, whom he was certain would find a bed for d'Artagnan.

"Porthos, Athos, lift him gently" Aramis instructed getting to his feet, "Try and keep the blade from moving, the less damage done the better".

 

Between them Athos and Porthos carefully carried d'Artagnan into the Inn, and up to one of the bedroom where a hastily made bed waited for him,  
"I`ll have boiled water up in a moment" Jeanne said, her face paling at the sight of d'Artagnan in Porthos`s arms, Athos`s hands about the dagger to keep it still 

"I would appreciate the Midwifes services aswell" Aramis said whipping off his doublet and lowering the straps of his braces to give himself freedom of movement

"I`ll fetch her" Jeanne said biting her bottom lip "God have mercy" she whispered 

"Amen" Aramis intoned crossing himself.

 

While d'Artagnan was laid out on the bed, his side turned towards Aramis, Athos knelt on the floor at his side, holding his hands tightly, "I`m right here" he whispered sniffing noisily, "I`m here, and I`m not going anywhere"

"The Pups" d'Artagnan whispered "I can`t loose them!"

"You won`t, I promise you won`t!", Athos pressed a feirce kiss to d'Artagnan`s knuckles, looking at Aramis and the midwife as they prepared to remove the dagger.

 

Aramis pulled the dagger out in one swift move, keeping the wound clean and neat so it would be easier stitched, the midwife pressed a compress loaded with herbs over the wound to slow blood loss and clean the wound to prevent infection.

"The blade has`nt gone too deep, fortunately" Aramis said as he threaded his needle, "Had you not been pregnant, and been your usual skinny self than an organ may well have been hit", he smiled at d'Artagnan who was valiently gritting his teeth against the pain, "As it is, I think you will escape with only a small scar to show for this"

"The Pups, what of the Pups?" this was d'Artagnan`s biggest concern, he did`nt care about his own life, so long as his Pups were well

"Can`t feel them kicking my lovely?" the midwife laughed placing a wrinkled hand over d'Artagnan`s middle, "I can feel them from here!"

"yes but......."

"There is no bleeding, no sign of premature labor or miscarridge, I do not think that your uterus had been breeched" the Midwife assured d'Artagnan, "Now lay still pet, and let us see to your wound".

 

Aramis had the wound neatly stitched inside half an hour, and carefully wrapped d'Artagnan`s abdomen in clean linen to secure the wound.

"Now, what you need is rest, bed rest" Aramis said to d'Artagnan, washing his bloody hands in the basin of water Jeanne had brought  
"You need to partake of red wine, red meat, green vegetables, and citerus fruits to help rebuild your blood and strength"

"I can`t!" d'Artagnan protested trying to sit up even as Athos and the midwife fussed about him, pressing him back down in the bed and tucking the blanket about him "I have to work to eat!, I can`t lay in bed all day!"

"You certainly can" Athos said smothing d'Artagnan`s hair back on the pillow, during his time in Pinon he had stopped clipping it to keep it chin length, and had let it grow so that it now fell down to below his collar.

"You are Comte de la Fere now, you can live a life of leisure, you have no need to labor on the land" he said 

"The people of Pinon will gladly see that you have all you need, for your service to us" the Midwife assured d'Artagnan "And I insist on bed rest myself", d'Artagnan opened his mouth to protest, but Athos cut him off with another declaration

"You can not stay in the ruins of the chateau either" he said so matter of factly it sounded like he was simply issuing an order, "You should stay here until the new house had been built!, which will be some time after the birth of course, but that can not be helped....", he was cut off as d'Artagnan threw a pillow at him, which bounced off his shoulder

"You can not barge back into my life and start making demands of me!" d'Artagnan yelled, wincing for the pain in his side 

"Hush up and rest!" the midwife scolded, "I`ll have some cammomile tea made for you"

"I hate cammomile!, it tastes like cats piss!", d'Artagnan`s childish pout made Athos grin for the first time in days, Aramis sharing the smile, God they had missed that pout!

"It`ll do you good, it`ll help you rest" Aramis said as the midwife left to get the tea, "You need the rest, and not just for your injury", d'Artagnan scowled at him wanting to continue the arguments, but his own body was rebelling against him, making him too tired to keep up the fight 

"Settle down and relax" Athos said tucking him in once more and replacing the pillow, "Sleep, we can argue more when you are stronger!"

"Count on it!" d'Artagnan grumbled, snuggling down under the blanket never the less and letting sleep finally take him.

 

 

Once d'Artagnan was safely asleep, Aramis left Athos to watch over the pregnant Omega, and joined Porthos and Treville in the bar.

To his pleasure he saw that the two men were sat together, sharing ale, instead of keeping a distance from each other, a refreshing sight since they had been at odds for weeks.

"How is he?" Porthos asked as soon as Aramis sat down at their table 

"He`ll be fine" Aramis said "Lads got more lives than a cat!"

"I forget which one he is now on!" Treville chuckled shaking his head "Thank God he is well though"

"Aye, what of Athos?" Porthos asked "Are he and the whelp.....?" he made a wild gesture with his hands and shook his head, looking to Aramis for information

"On that" Aramis replied, well verse in Porthos speak!, "They have agreed to postpone their arguments until the morrow so d'Artagnan can rest!", Porthos gave a dirty laugh, if Athos and d'Artagnan were able to agree on when they would argue, then they could come to agree on much more.

Whatever discord was between them, they had an undeniable bond between them, one that had Athos giving up everything he owned for d'Artagnan, and had d'Artagnan still risking his life for Athos.

Though they might not admit it, they may fight, scream, and spit curses at each other until they were blue in the face, they still loved each other, and always would.

 

By morning the village of Pinon was going about rebuilding their homes, replacing belongings, seeing to their live stock, the injured, and saddly burrying those who`s lives had been lost.

d'Artagnan awoke to the sounds of furniture being moved about in the Inn down below, shifting in the bed, he felt a weight on his abdomen startle and saw Athos swiftly retract the hand which had been resting over the swollen mound of his belly, to feel the Pups kicking.

"Sorry" Athos appologised looking sheepish "I just......I wanted....."

"They are your Pups too" d'Artagnan said with a shrug "Have they been active?", he had slept so deeply that he had not been stirred by their movement during the night

"Quite" Athos said with a smile "I think there maybe more than two, for all the kicks I felt!"

"The midwife is`nt sure how many, she said at least two" d'Artagnan said rubbing his middle and biting his bottom lip "What are we to do?" he asked 

"Do?", Athos leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees "To what do you refer?" 

"This!" d'Artagnan waved a hand between them "You and me?, the Pups?, all of it!", realization came over Athos who nodded, running a hand over his face

"What would you wish?" he asked 

"Am I the only one here to make a choice?" d'Artagnan asked back "There is more at stake here than my personal happiness", his hand gestured to his belly getting Athos`s nod

"Agreed, but I would not force you to do something against your will" 

"Except stay in bed!", Athos grinned at d'Artagnan`s dislike of this 

"Save that" he admitted, taking a breath and clearing his throat, "Alright, what I want to happen is to take care of you and our Pups, to see you safe and happy in a comfortable house, not a ruins, I would...wish to make amends for what I have done, to be allowed to see my Pups on occaision, though if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, then I would wish to be with you and our Pups always"

d'Artagnan bit his lip looking down at the bed spread and pulling at a few stray threads, "My pride would have me tell you to go to hell" he admitted looking up at Athos, "But my common sense will not let me do so, I have nothing, and to turn down a home for my Pups, our Pups, would be foolish"

"Then it will be done" Athos said mentally planing to seek out artisans on his return to Paris, "What else?" he asked 

"Don`t rush me Athos" d'Artagnan said shaking his head, "I`ll write, tell you how I am, maybe you can visit, and I`ll have word sent when the Pups are born so you can come and see them, but anything else...." he looked up, looking deep into Athos`s eyes imploring him to understand, "I need time Athos, I need you to give me that, to let me come to terms with everything before I start making decisions for the future".

It was not quite the answer Athos had hoped for, but nore was it an out right dismissal, d'Artagnan asked for time, he wanted to think, not to rush into any choices yet, something that Athos applauded him for and could not deny him.

With a weak smile he nodded his head in agreement "Then, so be it".


	10. Chapter 10

As much as the Musketeers wanted to stay in Pinon, to ensure that the Baron would not launch another attack, even though most of his soldiers had been taken out by their combined efforts with the villagers.

Also to see that d'Artagnan was healing, and to try and continue to build bridges between the large rift that had formed between them.

But they did not have that priveledge, they had to go back to Paris and soon, as their absence would eventually be noted by Louis and the last thing the regiment needed was more ire from their monarch.

 

True to his Gascon nature, d'Artagnan proved to be as stuborn as a mule, and refused to remain bed bound for more than a day!, insisting on getting up and doing something, even if it was no more than peeling potatoes, and stitching blankets for the wounded!.

"I`ll be sending artisans as soon as possible" Athos said as he prepared to take his leave of d'Artagnan and Pinon, "They`ll be assesing the damage to the Chateau, seeing if any of it can be salvaged, and building you and the Pups a home"

"Thankyou" d'Artagnan said avoiding Athos`s gaze, he was feeling a confusing pang at the thought of being seperated from Athos, even though he had desired that Athos go, and give him time to think everything through.

"Treville will have your back pay sent with in the week" Athos continued, his voice strained as he fought back the emotion that was making his throat ache and his heart burn, "I`ll......I`ll write and.......if you need anything..."

"I`ll write too" d'Artagnan said finally looking at Athos, his eyes shining more than normal, a thin sheen of tears making them glimmer in the sun light, "And Paris is`nt far so..........", he trailed off, not willing to say that he wanted Athos to visit, he did`nt want to show that much weakness to Athos and it did feel like a weakness to him.

However Athos was able to read enough from d'Artagnan`s words to guess what he meant, and smiled at the Omega "I`ll visit as often as I can" 

"It`ll be nice to see you" d'Artagnan said trying, and failing, to sound casual about this, "We can.....talk, try and...."

"Figure things out?" Athos offered 

"Yeah!", both men gazed at each other, both uncertain as to what they should say or do next, shaking hands seemed to formal, and words were not enough to convey the intensity of this situation, kissing was also out of the question, it was far to soon for any such gestures, never mind how much they may have desire it, at least physically, there was too much for them to get through, to fully deal with before they could attempt to move back into a physical relationship.  
"Are you ready?", Porthos showing up defused the situation, breaking the tension between d'Artagnan and Athos,

"I`d best be going then" Athos said giving d'Artagnan a weak smile

"Have a safe ride" d'Artagnan said smiling back.

As the Musketeers mounted their horse and rode slowly out of the village d'Artagnan stood and watched them go, lifting a hand and waving to them as Athos looked over his shoulder dipping his head to d'Artagnan in goodbye

"You wish he had`nt gone don`t you?" Jeanne said coming up besides d'Artagnan and placing a shawl over his shoulders

"You are far too smart!" d'Artagnan sighed looking over at the young woman who smirked at him

"Will you get back together with him?" she asked "it`s clear he loves you, even if he was stupid, and hurt you, he is trying to make amends"

"I know" d'Artagnan replied tugging the shawl further round himself, while the weather was bright, and promised a warm afternoon, it was still chilly in the morning and weakened as he was d'Artagnan felt the cool air all the more 

"It`s just hard" he said to Jeanne "He.....there`s so much that we have to deal with, so much that needs to be said and resolved.....I can`t think about us getting back together, not yet", Jeanne pursed her lips nodding her head, she could see the logic in this, in not wanting to rush things.

There was a saying that fitted this situation, once bitten, twice shy, only a fool would rush into another relationship after being so baddly hurt, and while d'Artagnan was many things, a fool he was not.

"That makes sense" she said at last linking her hand with d'Artagnan`s and gave him a winning smile, "I`m sure the two of you will come right in the end, I`ve got a feeling about it"

"Oh?, and do your feelings often come true?" d'Artagnan asked grinning at Jeanne 

"Of course!, I can read tea leaves and coffee grounds, and palms!" Jeanne stated making d'Artagnan laugh "And I foresee good fortunes in your future!"

"Good fortunes eh?"

"Yes, in which you are wealthy, and bonded, and have half a dozen Pups at your feet!"

"Half a dozen!" d'Artagnan laughed and shook his head tugging on Jeanne`s hand "I think your Father should get you married off and baring children!, so you stop wishing mini armies of Pups on others!".

 

 

Athos swiftly became morose as he lost view of Pinon, leaving d'Artagnan and his unborn Pups in the distance behind him   
"At least the two of you are on speaking terms again" Aramis offered seeing the depression that Athos was rapidly sinking into, "D'Artagnan is now willing to give you a chance"

"Theres that" Athos grunted gracelessly, he sighed deeply and returned to starring ahead miserably thoroughly determined to let himself sink into his misery, but Aramis`s had struck a cord in him, no doubt as the romantic had hoped they would.

D'Artagnan had given him a chance to make things right, to prove that he deserved a second chance, that he was capable of being more than a drunken idiot!, and could be a decent Aphan to the Pups.

"First things first" he said to himself "No more wine, or brandy, or any alcohol, I am to be stone cold sober from here on out"

"They say talkin` t`yerself is the first sign of maddness!" Porthos chuckled getting a glare from Athos over his shoulder

"Being around you lot is enough to drive anyone out of their mind!" Athos said making Porthos play act the wounded heart!

"More than enough!" Treville agreed "You lot have given me more migraines, grey hairs, and stomach upsets than any other man in the regiment!", Porthos beamed at this!, seeming very proud of the achievment! while Aramis turned his nose up sniffing hautily while Athos mearly shook his head!, lunatics the lot of them!.

 

 

Baron Renards Estate

 

Renard watched in stony silence as his only son was intered in the family crypt.

He had shed all his tears in the battle field and had no more to weep over Edmund`s body as he was laid to rest alongside his anciestors, dating back two generations.

Renard did not hear the Priest take his leave, was only aware of his departure by the swirling of the still air in the tomb.

Sighing deeply, Renard walked up to the crypt, laying his aging hands upon the cold hard stone, once they had been young, strong hands, that had been capable of much passion and punishment, now they were liver spotted, the knuckles swollen and aching with gout, his nails stained by tobacco and age.

He was no longer young, no longer hearty and hale as he had been in his youth.

Oh he was still fit for his age, still in good health, but he was not young enough to seek out another bride and beget another heir upon her. 

He knew that he would be lucky to live another ten years, and his claim to Nobilty only being that of a meagre Baronage would not make him a good candidate in getting a new bride among the Noble families looking to marry off their daughters and Omega Sons.

The Fathers and Aphans would rather a younger, and higher standing Man or Alpha woman being bound to their offspring, not a man who would die within a few years.

Also the downside of age meant that the begetting of heirs would be more troublesome than years ago when his vigor had been at it`s peak, these days he did not rise as he once had, his body betraying him as the years increased.

He had not been so troubled by it before now, for Edmund had been strong and hale, ready to succeed him when he finally died, but now....now he had nothing, no heir, no one to succeed him when he was called to Gods house.

His estate would become property of the King once more, and be gifted out to whomever the King wished to show favour to, another family would then take up his family seat, breed their Sons, and make their mark upon this land.

"Why?" Renard gritted out, his nails clawing at Edmunds tomb "Why did it come to this!", he gazed about the tomb his heart throbbing with pain, the pain of grief and anger.

Athos had betrayed his duty to the Nobility, had turned his back on his God given Nobility!, it was almost blasphemous!, and yet God seemed to Smile on the man!, had granted him Victory, and Heirs!.

Heirs from that low born Omega whelp, who was to be made de Facto Comte until the Pups were of age!.

Athos had done nothing but drink his inheritance away and allow his estate to fall into ruin!, and yet he had good fortune land in his lap!.

"God damn him!" Renard snarled pushing away from Edmunds tomb with a savage snarl "Damn him to hell!" he spat hatred colouring his face, why should Athos be granted so much joy, when he had done naught to earn it?, why should his Brats get to sit on the family seat when Renards only child was now cold in the grave?.

A cold slow smile stretched over the Barons face a plan forming in his head, if his Son was not be granted the chance to live, then neither would Athos`s Pups, that he would make certain of.


	11. Chapter 11

Pinon

 

D'Artagnan rubbed the small of his back groaning at the ache in his muscles.

It had been three weeks since the battle for La Fere, as the villagers of Pinon were calling it, three weeks in which there had been several celebrations, the villagers keen to drink a toast to those who died, to honor their sacrifice, and to celebrate their victory over Renard.

As de facto Comte, d'Artagnan had been guest of honor, made to sit at the head of the table, being toasted and aplauded, everyone keen to show their support to their new Liege Lord and give their hopes and prayers for the health of the unborn Pups in his womb.

d'Artagnan doubted he would ever get used to being called My Lord!, it was so.........rediculous!, he was no Noble, he`d was`nt born above these people!, and yet they treated him as if he had been born with blood as blue at Louis XIII!.

At least Jeanne was`nt calling him My Lord, well, except when she was winding him up!, then she did!, laughing as he glared at her!.

He was continuing to live in Pinon, in a room in the Inn, the best room, which Bertrand insisted upon being his and refused to accept payment even when d'Artagnan offered it to him.

The back pay he had been owed, had come from Paris ten days after the Musketeers had left, being brought by a novice Musketeer by the name of Etiene who delivered the money with a bow to d'Artagnan having obviously been informed that he was now de facto Comte!.

He also escorted artisans from Paris who rode to the Chateau to survey the damage and start on the repairs.

By luck the ground floor had survived the fire, the structure still being very sound, the second floor was not in too bad a state either, needing several walls making sound again, the furnishings gutting, and alot of redecorating, but it was still salvageable.

The top floor was a complete loss and the arcitect hired by Athos recomended that it be pulled down, either to be rebuilt or to make the Chateau just two stories.

d'Artagnan opted for the chateau to be made two stories high, he had no plans to have a large household with dozens of servents, two stories would be pleanty for himself and the Pups, and perhaps a nanny in the future.

After the builders and carpenters, d'Artagnan was treated to a barage of drapers coming from Paris with fabrics for him to choose from to make new drapes, seat cushions, bed linens, and clothing for both himself and the pups!.

Painters followed, giving d'Artagnan swatches of colour to choose from before they started to paint the walls of the chateau!.

More comically, messengers came bearing gifts for the former Musketeer, a florist carrying two dozen red roses wrapped in a silver ribbon for d'Artagnan!, a young lad of twelve came bearing a basket of fruits, peaches, strawberrys, nectarines, plums, and apricots.  
A bakers apprentice with a basket filled to the brim with cakes and pastrys!.  
Even a chocolaitier`s novice came calling with a tray of treats!.

The most precious of gifts Athos sent to d'Artagnan was a locket of gold in the shape of a lovers heart.

It did not a picture or a lock of hair inside it, but Athos sent a message saying that maybe in the future it could contain miniture portraits of their Pups.

 

D'Artagnan sent back letters to Athos, letting him know how he was, and the Pups were growing well, that he was healing fine and would only have a small scar to show for his injury.

How the township was doing since their defeat of Renard, how the builders were getting on at the Chateau, though he suspected that they were also sending reports to Athos aswell.

Athos sent him letters telling of what was happening in Paris, apparently during the Eclipse, which everyone in Pinon had gathered to watch, The King, having gone to an astronemer at the old fort of Chatilon had been taken prisoner, the astronomer having held a grudge against him after he had destroyed the mans home village, killing his wife and sons.

It seemed Milady de Winter had been Louis mistress, only to loose her position as royal whore during the events of the hostage situation, what she was doing now Athos did`nt know, but Rochefort was growing more powerful by the day, making Athos glad that d'Artagnan was safely out in the country rather than in Paris.

While d'Artagnan had at first chided Athos for sending him material for clothing, he did become thankful as he entered his ninth month and the Pups seemed to decide to shift in his womb and have rapid growth spurt leaving his clothes all but useless!.

Jeanne had snorted with laughter when he`d complained about being as wide as he was tall!, then almost wet herself with laughter when he made the mistake of divulging his waist measurment to her after he had been measured up by the tailor for clothing.

The tailor however did him proud, swiftly whipping up suitable clothing for the last few weeks of gestation.

Simple long tunics with long sleevless jerkins, clothing styles reminicent of the garb of the clergy, loose and comfortable for d'Artagnan to wear for his last few weeks.

 

As much as he wanted to remain active, and go about his daily routines, d'Artagnan found himself unable to do so as time passed, as he grew closer to his due date he found his energy receeding by the day, the need for longer periods of rest increasing as his time came closer.

"Your body is preparing itself my lovely" the Midwife said as she examined d'Artagnan, checking the position of the Pups, taking measurements of his womb and recording them in the book she kept  
"Looks like they saved their growth for the last few weeks, another inch and a half!"

"Oh God!", d'Artagnan pinched in the bridge of his nose glaring at the midwife as she chuckled and patted the back of his hand 

"You look great my lovely, in fine shape, and ready to deliver healthy Pups", having the take things easy, and eating decent meals everyday had helped d'Artagnan`s health a great deal.

He had regained the earthy colour of his skin, and some much needed flesh on his bones, while he might grouse over how round he was growing, he was relieved that the Pups were growing so well since he had feared they might be born undersized and under weight, too weak to survive their first year. 

"How long do you think?" he asked struggling to pull himself up into a seated position, then to haul himself to his feet that he could hardly remember the sight of!

"Two, maybe three weeks" the Midwife replied with a smile "You need to make ready, rest as much as you can, eat well, and conserve your strength for the labor, God knows you`ll need it!"

"Very comforting ar`nt you!?", d'Artagnan shot her a rueful grin as she rose an eyebrow at him "Very well, I`ll do as you say!" he sighed "I`ll go to bed after supper like a good little boy!, I`ll eat all my greens!, and make sure I am ready for becoming an Oman!"

"Good!, I am pleased to hear it!", the look on the midwifes face made d'Artagnan laugh more, since she looked exactly like a strict mother addressing a wayward child!, placing a kiss on her cheek he took his leave, going back to the Inn to write a letter he had been putting off for days.

 

Dearest Athos

 

I send you my thanks for the last gift you sent me, I was surprised you remembered that I liked caramelized cashew nuts since I only mentioned it in passing, now I am starting to think that you memorized every single thing I ever told you!.

I have further good news on the house, the building work is going quicker than expected, the good weather is holding and the builders believe they may be finished ahead of schedule.

I should be able to move in when the Pups are two months old, instead of three months as was first thought.

The crib had been made, it was the first thing I had the carpenter make and he has done us proud, One of the older Ladies here has used the lace you sent me and made a canopy for the crib, and trimmed christening robes, of which there are several in several sizes since we still don`t know how many Pups I`ll have or how big they`ll be.

With that in mind and the fact that the Midwife now says I am only two or three weeks off delivery, I find that I would like you to be at my side when our Pups come into the world.

I can not promise anything more than this, not yet, but I would have you with me when our Pups are born, to see them as they greet the world for the first time, and hold them as new borns.

Perhaps during the weeks before I deliver we can talk more, and work things out between us.  
If nothing else, these Pups need both parents, and even if we can not resolve our differences towards each other, then we must come to agreements over them so they do not suffer because of us.

Yours 

D'Artagnan 

PS If they can be spared from their duties, bring the others with you, I am missing you all and would like to resume friendship between us all. 

 

Paris

Garrison

 

Athos broke into a smile as he read d'Artagnan`s letter, looking ready to let out a cry of triumph

"Won some money?" Porthos asked as he sharpened his sword

"Something better!" Athos said looking up with a rare bright smile on his face "The chance to win d'Artagnan`s heart once more!", Porthos broke into a dirty laugh while Treville patted Athos`s shoulder 

"Congratulations Mon ami" Aramis said "It is rare we get second chances in this world"

"Indeed" Athos agreed "And I will not squander this one" he beamed at his friends, friends who had it seemed been close to breaking since d'Artagnan had left, and had rebuilt their friendships over the past few weeks, Men he could not bear to live without, his family, his brothers in all but blood, "d'Artagnan invites me to stay with him in preperations for the birth, and to be at his side for the birth"  
"Best get yourself a cast iron cod piece!" Porthos snorted making Treville snicker in amusment "You`ll need it when the lads in the throes of labor!"

"He also invites you three idiots to stay in Pinon, he wants to rebuild our friendships once more"

"Well then" Aramis said placing his hat on his head "Lets make plans and get on the road!, this is the best news I`ve heard in weeks".


	12. Chapter 12

d'Artagnan stood outside in the late morning sunlight rubbing and arching his back to try and sooth the constant ache in his over taxed muscles.

Looking across the land he squinted in the sunlight as the blurred shapes of horsemen came into view, all four wearing light blue cloaks   
"Well that did`nt take long!" he laughed walking awkwardedly down the dusty square to meet the musketeers as they rode in.

"I thought you`d wait a week a two" he said "Things a bit slow in Paris?"

"Something like that" Aramis said hopping down from his horse 

"Blimey Lad!" Porthos laughed looking d'Artagnan up and down "What`ve you been eating since we last saw you?, you must have doubled in size!"

"Oh sod off!" d'Artagnan shot back blushing over Porthos`s remarks 

"Leave him alone, he looks great" Aramis scolded making his way over to d'Artagnan "Positively glowing!"

"Save your charm for someone else Mis!, those lines don`t work on me!" d'Artagnan said with an unimpressed look on his face, Treville shook his head snorting quietly under his breath while Porthos laughed out loud, and Athos watched silently from his horse, enjoying the banter between his friends, even Aramis`s unsubtle flirting, which he was using to try and disguise his nervousness about trying to rebuild the friendship between them and d'Artagnan.

"Are you going to sit on the horse all day or are you going to join us for lunch?" Treville asked startling Athos out of his silent observation.

Offering Treville a slight smile, Athos dismounted and followed the other who were leading the horses to the stalls where a couple of lads waiting to take care of them.

 

Seeing that the Musketeers had returned, Bertrand and Jeanne happily put together a simple but wholesome spread for lunch providing the best wines and ales their house had for them to drink.

Athos astonishing them and d'Artagnan when he abstained from the alcohol and asked for water!.

"Are you sick!?" d'Artagnan asked scowling as Jeanne put a cup of cammomile beside his plate and gave him a look that said "Drink it or suffer!"

"I`ve given up" Athos replied with a smile "No wine, no brandy, no ale, no alcohol at all"

"It`s true lad" Treville said making d'Artagnan glance at him "He has`nt touched a drop since the last time we were here", d'Artagnan frowned looking to Athos and shaking his head

"Why?" he asked "You love wine?, why give it up?", Athos smiled, not his usual twitch of the lips smile, or his smug smirk like when he`d decked Rochefort, but a true heart felt smile that lit up his eyes and brightened his whole face.

Taking d'Artagnan`s hand in his, he squeezed his fingers gently, looking him directly in the eye as he explained him reasons for sobriety.

"I am about to became an Aphan to Pups, Pups who need me to be responsible and reliable, they`ll need me to set them a good example, to provide and care for them, not be passed out from drink, or so hung over I can`t even remember my own name let alone the day of the week!, I want to be a decent Aphan to them, a good Aphan, and if possible, a good potential mate to you".

D'Artagnan`s breath caught in his throat, his eyes burning as he hastily held back the all to common tears curtesey of his hormones, he opened his mouth to reply, but found himself unable to do anything to moan as the Pups chose that moment to push hard against the side of his womb.

"Are you alright!, should we get the midwife?" Porthos asked halfway on his feet already 

"No, I`m fine" d'Artagnan said panting a little "Theres just not much space in there anymore, but God knows it dos`nt stop them from moving as much as they can!"

"They`re probarly keen to get born soon" Aramis said daring to pat d'Artagnan`s middle only to leap about ten foot in the air as his hand was met with a rather firm kick!.

 

Porthos burst into laughter at Aramis`s expense as his skin went white as a sheet and he lay a hand over his heart panting slightly over his fright   
"Serves you right!" d'Artagnan said sticking his tongue out "I`m not a damn Horse so down pat me like one!"

"Oh I don`t know, you`re about the size of brood Mare!" Porthos teased laughing loudly at d'Artagnan`s sour expression, his laughter cutting off abruptly as d'Artagnan threw a piece of bread at him which hit him right on the end of his nose!, this sent Athos, Aramis, and Treville into hysterics, that were increased by Porthos`s stunned expression!

"And thats pay back!" d'Artagnan said with a smug smirk   
"Why did I think I`d missed you?" Porthos grumbled without malice or meaning it in the least 

"Because I`m so beautiful, charming, talented, and perfect?"

"Arrogant, hot headed, opinionated, and bratty!" 

"You really have missed me hav`nt you Port?" d'Artagnan said with a broad smile 

"Everyday and everynight!, life just ai`nt the same without you!" Porthos laughed 

"But with a couple of d'Art juniors on the way I expect the whole world will be very different soon!" Treville said with a Fatherly smile "D`you know how many you`re having?"

"It could be three dozen considering the amount of kicking I get!" d'Artagnan said rolling his eyes "All day, all night, kidneys, bladder, spleen!, sometimes I think they`re trying to kick their way out!"

"Hence the cammomile!" Jeanne said setting a bowl of pottage on the table "It`s keeps you calm it`ll help keep the Pups calm!, so drink it!"

"Who died and made you in charge?" d'Artagnan asked getting a wolfish smile from Jeanne

"No one died, and I made me in charge" she replied "So drink!".

 

 

While Aramis, Porthos, and Treville set about making themselves useful about Pinon, Athos linked arms with d'Artagnan to take a leisurely stroll about the village.

"So, how have you been?" Athos asked wanting to start a conversation

"Good" d'Artagnan said "I can`t see my feet!, my backs killing me!, I feel like I`m going to burst!, but other than that!?", he shot Athos a rueful smile as he snorted with laughter, "Oh yes, laugh away!, damn Alpha!, it`s easy for you lot!, all you do is get your leg over!, it`s us Omegas that have to do the hard work!"

"Omegas and Beta women I believe" Athos corrected "Will tell you that you look more beautiful than ever help with your discomfort?"

"Perhaps" d'Artagnan said pursing his lips and considering it "Keep the compliments coming and I`ll let you know!".

 

Renard sat in his family crypt, he spent most of his time there now, talking to Edmund, reminising over his darling boys childhood.

How he had tought him to ride, to hold and use a sword, a gun, how he had, had so many expectations of him, so many hopes and dreams about what he`d achieve in his life.

He had envisioned Edmund succeeding him to his family seat, becoming the next Baron, and taking the Comtedom of La Fere.

His Son, the Comte de la Fere, rich and powerful, a fine catch for the most high born daughters in France.

The Daughters of Comtes, Ducs, and Marquis would be lining up eager to be his bride and become one of the wealthiest women in the land.

Renard had imagined the Sons that Edmund would sire, strong, handsome, lusty Lads, full of wit and swager and fire.  
Oh he would have made an army of fine Lads who would in turn have sired them an empire!, through Edmunds progeny their family would have become one of the greatest in the land!.

Would have

Should have 

Not now.

 

It always came back to that, Renard always came out of his dreams with that bitterness in his mouth, and the ache in his heart which had been there since the day Edmund had died.

He could`nt change that, he could`nt bring Edmund back from the grave, no one could do that.

But what he could do was make Athos feel the same suffering that he felt right now.   
That was the only justice he could get, and it was a true justice in Renards mind.

He had lost his Son, his future, all his hopes and dreams, so it was only fair that Athos should loose the same.

 

Pinon

 

"Why is talking so very hard?" 

The non sequitor made Athos look up from the book he had skimming through, he was say in d'Artagnan`s rooms in the Inn, d'Artagnan was stretched out on a chaise, his swollen feet raised, and another cup of the tea he refered to as warm cat piss at his side!.

"I....could you elaborate on that?" Athos asked setting the book aside and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees 

"I mean, why is talking so difficult for us?" d'Artagnan explained "We both know we`ve got to talk, so why is it so difficult for us to do so?"

"Well it is`nt is it?, we`re talking right now ar`nt we?", d'Artagnan`s narrowed his eyes at Athos his lips twitching as he held back the smile that wanted to come out

"I guess neither of us knows where to start" Athos sighed "What would you like to happen?" he asked making d'Artagnan`s frown, "I mean after the birth, do you want me to stay?, to leave.......to come and go?, Paris is`nt far so it won`t be a difficulty for me to travel back and forth"

"I hav`nt been looking that far ahead" d'Artagnan said "I`m just looking to the birth, having the Pups, after that?........I think I`ll be making it up as I go on!", Athos gave a soft snort through his nose nodding his head

"I`ll bet most parents feel that way, God knows I`m terrified about it"

"You are?, what about me!? I`m the one thats got to give birth!".

 

Athos and d'Artagnan held their composure for a moment then both burst into laughter, the long, loud, uncontrolable laughter of those who had simply been through so much that anything seemed ludicrusly funny.

"This really is hopeless is`nt it!" d'Artagnan hiccuped shaking his head 

"Utterly and completely!" Athos laughed, gripping his sides as they ached "Oh God!, I am such an idiot!, I shot you!, I got your pregnant!, I abandoned you!"

"Not nessarserly in that order either!", this set off a new set of laughs!

"Ohh it hurts to laugh like this!" d'Artagnan panted "Hurts more than when you shot me!", Athos spluttered in another bout of laughter, getting unsteadily to his feet and making his way over to the chaise to sit beside d'Artagnan 

"I am so sorry!, I really am"

"I know" d'Artagnan breathed fanning his red face and wiping the tears from his eyes "I know you`re sorry, you`ve proved that and I forgive you", Athos gave him a look of disbelief, to which d'Artagnan nodded "I do forgive you, I really do"

Athos shook his head hardly able to believe what he was hearing "Why?, if I was in your position I would hate me!, I`d never want to see me again!", d'Artagnan shrugged shaking his head

"I`m about to create new lives, complete new beginnings, I don`t want them effected by the past, I want to focus on the future not whats gone before, and I want there to be peace between us, not animosity or begrudged civility"

"Thats very wise" Athos said taking d'Artagnan`s hand, gratified that he did`nt pull away, but did not dare to try and place a kiss there, "So...friendship?"

"Nothing else not yet" d'Artagnan said with a decisive nod "Lets just take this like baby steps, one small step at a time".


	13. Chapter 13

The return of the Musketeers had upset his plans some what. 

Renard had no desire to go up against the King elite a second time, they had cost him dear once already, and he knew he did not have the nessasery skill to defeat them in battle.  
Therefore he had to use his witts to win this war, his cunning, and guile, not strength of arms, or brute force, he had already learned the hard way that it was useless to try and use these against the Musketeers, and he was not so foolish as to repeat his mistakes.

Instead he watched from afar, observing the village of Pinon, the Musketeers, and the pregnant whore.

He watched for patterns in behavior that he could use to his advantage.

He saw that d'Artagnan, now very heavy with his litter, took brief strolls in the early morning and late afternoon, when the weather was cooler.

Sometimes he was acompanied by Athos, or Jeanne, other times he was alone, slowly waddeling the dusty paths, and grass, rubbing his back and tipping his face up to the sky to feel the still warm sun on his face, and enjoy the cooling breeze against his skin.

Seeing this it reminded Renard of his late wifes pregnancy with Edmund.

She had taken to hiding away in her rooms during her final weeks, hating the largness of her belly and the ungainly way she had been forced to waddle.

She had only taken fresh air in the early morning and the late evening, so that very few would observe her grown so great with child.  
Renard could not say that saw anything beautiful in the fecundity of Omegas and Beta Women, as some Alphas and Beta men spoke of, seeming to go half mad with desire for their litter heavy mates.

He had only seen the changes in his wifes body as a nessesity to produce heirs for his estate, ignoring and dismissing his wifes fears of her changing figure, had been impatient with her fits of tears, her morning sickness, and the uncertainty of the Midwives as to when the infant would be born.

Why could people not acurately predict these things?, why should`nt Midwives and Physicians ensure that they arrived on a schedule!?.

It had been ten days past her supposed due date that his wife had gone into labor!, and then such fuss!, such a lot of noise and mess!, one would think a battle was being fought instead of an infant being delivered!.

But it had all been worth while in the end, as little Edmund had been born, Renards estates secured for another generation.

Now that security was gone, all thanks to Athos and his whore.

But soon, Renard would even that score, he would reduce Athos`s hopes and dreams to ashes, just as the degenerate Comte had done to him.

 

 

"You know I think the Midwife is senile after all!" d'Artagnan said to Aramis as the two of them stitched together the knitted squares of a blanket, "I mean there is no way in hell I can carry for another two weeks or more!, I`ll burst before then!"

"Oh I don`t know" Aramis laughed giving d'Artagnan a side ways glance "I think you could manage another inch or two before you pop!", he laughed again at the scowl d'Artagnan gave him, and patted the Omega`s knee

"Fret not Querida, you look radient, glowing in fact!"

"Why do people always say that?" d'Artagnan asked shaking his head "Say pregnant women and Omegas are blooming, or glowing, or radient?, `cause I look in the mirror and I don`t see any glowing or radience!, all I see is very sore breasts and a middle thats practically as round as I am tall!".

Aramis almost doubled over laughing at d'Artagnan`s description, getting a glare from the Omega who held his composure for a few moments then joined Aramis in his laughter

"You know, I really wish you bastard Alphas could suffer like us Omegas just once!, then you would`nt think all this is so funny!" 

"I`m sure!" Aramis chuckled wiping a tear from his eye "And that makes me even more thankful to have been born a sire rather than a bearer of offspring!"

"I`ll bet" d'Artagnan muttered rubbing his belly and wincing as the pups stirred restlessly, "God I`ll be glad to give birth!" he sighed "Just to be able to see my feet again will be a blessing!"

"And not need the privy every ten minutes?" Aramis offered

"And that" d'Artagnan agreed nodding his head "Also not getting heart burn all the time, constant backache, an inability to get comfortable in bed, and dear God!, being able to sleep on my stomach again!, I hav`nt been able to do that since I was twelve weeks along!", Aramis smiled indulgently at him, enjoying this easy comraderie with d'Artagnan, something he had missed dearly these past months.

"Not long to go now" he offered "Have you thought of any names?"

"Some" d'Artagnan replied "I wish I knew if they were boys or girls though, it would be easier to choose names if I did know"

"You could try the wedding ring thing!" Aramis offered "They say if it archs north then it`s a boy, and if it archs south then it`s a girl!"

"And if theres both?", Aramis shrugged and shook his head

"Goes east and west?" he suggested making d'Artagnan snort with amusment 

"I don`t have one anyway so I can`t do that!" 

"Don`t have one what?" Athos asked as he and Porthos came in from exercising the horses

"A wedding ring" d'Artagnan replied "To do the trick to see if your having a boy or a girl"

"Does that ever even work?" Porthos asked pouring himself an ale and Athos a cup of water

"I doubt it" Aramis replied as Athos took his cup from Porthos with a nod of thanks and came over to the table he and d'Artagnan were sitting at, and sat down beside them "But people will believe anything!"

"Does it matter if we have boys or girls?" he asked d'Artagnan, placing his hand freely on the swollen mound of the Omegas belly, a smile quirking his scarred lips as he felt the squirming under his palm 

"Not especially" d'Artagnan replied tieing off the stitches he made and setting the blanket aside, he stretched his arms and legs, and with Athos`s help rose to his feet,  
"I`m going to take a walk about the village!" he said resting his hands on the small of his back where his muscles ached 

"Want some company?" Athos asked ready to follow d'Artagnan at a moments notice

"No, you`ve been working" d'Artagnan replied "I won`t be long, I just want to stretch my legs"

"We'll have a cup of cammomile ready for you when you get back!" Porthos teased, snorting loudly as d'Artagnan gave him a two fingered salute!.

 

"Things seem to be going well there" Aramis said to Athos "d'Artagnan seems to have warmed to you"

"It`s early days" Athos replied sipping his water and stretching out his legs before him, since he had stopped drinking, his senses were twice as clear, his mind twice as sharp, and moods far more balenced.

While he still craved drink, and suspected he always would, the clarity he found in sobriety was far more pleasent than the dullness of drink, waking with a clear head instead of one throbbing in pain, with a sour stomach and a tongue that tasted like the bottom of a pig stie!.

Having more energy and appetite were also pleasing to him, making him resist the urge to drink even when he was craving the bitter taste of a good red wine.

"I`m glad the two of you are on the mend, so to speak" Porthos said pulling up a stool and joining Aramis and Athos, "While you say it`s early days, with any luck......"

"Indeed" Athos said with a smile "With any luck".

 

Renard watched as d'Artagnan slowly walked about the village, pausing by the well and speaking with a lad or perhaps seventeen, then going on down the road to make his usual circuit of the village.

If Renard were quick he could snatch the whore when he passed out of the centre of the town, God knows d'Artagnan was in no shape to run or put up a fight, but he could scream, and Renard was not about to risk anyone being alerted to his plan until it was far too late for anyone to stop him.

Settling back Renard continued to watch and Treville joined d'Artagnan, falling into pace beside him, having spent the day humouring some of the village children and Pups in giving them sword training with wooden swords!.

Putting an arm about d'Artagnan`s back, he offered his support as d'Artagnan took his walk, both of them oblivious to Renards close observation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will all hate me for this cliffy!

"I swear to God I was having contractions!, real contractions, not cramps CONTRACTIONS!" d'Artagnan yelled 

"I`m sure you were lovely" the Midwife said patting his arm consolingly "It`s very normal for this stage of gestation"

"What is?" Athos asked anxiously, an hour ago d'Artagnan had started to feel some pain in his lower back and abdomen, at first he`d put it down to muscle stress, but as the pains had continued, and started to come and go at intervals he`d realized they were labor pains he was feeling and had alerted Athos, who had immediately sent for the Midwife while escorting d'Artagnan to his chambers to prepare for the birth.

Now however, the pains seemed to have stopped, and the Midwife had examined him, it seemed d'Artagnan had not been in labor at all.

"Brackston Hicks" the midwife said "False labor, perfectly normal at this stage"

"False!" d'Artagnan all but screamed! "There was nothing false about this!, I was in pain!, real pain!, like stabbed, shot, and disemboweled pain!", the midwife turned to him with an unperturbed smile

"I`m sure you were!" she said calmly "But you are not in labor, and believe me, you`ll know when you are!"

"Right, his waters will break wont they?" Athos said getting a death glare from d'Artagnan "I`m trying to help!" he offered 

"Help!, you did this to me you bastard!" d'Artagnan snarled making the midwife chuckle under her breath very use to Omegas and Women taking things out on their husbands and Alphas!

"I`ll just be going" she said quietly taking her leave before d'Artagnan started throwing things at Athos! "Try and stay calm and rest" she called over her shoulder smirking as Athos tried, without avail, to defend himself against the irate very heavily pregnant Omega!.

 

"Are you are you`re alright to be going for a walk on your own?" Athos asked as walked beside d'Artagnan the next morning, d'Artagnan had not had a good night, he`d been unable to sleep as the Pups had moved restlessly in his womb leaving him tired and irritable as he had been up and down to the privy and dealing with cramping legs all night.

"I just need some fresh air and peace" d'Artagnan said tugging a shawl about his shoulders 

"What if you go into labor?" Athos asked

"Believe me if I do you`ll hear me from a mile away!", with a sigh Athos stopped and watched as d'Artagnan waddeled down the dusty path, scratching the back of his head he turned and headed back into the Inn being greeted by Porthos giving a God almighty yawn as he sauntered down the stairs shirtless 

"Well you`re not exactly what I wanted to see this morning!" Athos commented getting a dirty look from Athos

"Ai`nt to keen on waking to see your ugly mug either!", Porthos went round the bar to get himself a drink, pouring some water for Athos, "Wheres d'Art?, not had another false alarm I hope?"

"No no, just a very restless night" Athos replied sinking down onto a stool "He`s gone for a walk" 

"HEY!, WHAT THE HELL!" came Aramis`s angry shout from upstairs making Porthos giggle, Athos rose an eyebrow at him 

"We`re sharing a bed, and he`s been snuggling me and humping me all week so last night after he fell asleep I rolled him up in the blanket and dumped him on the floor!, with his head on my boots!"

"PORTHOS DU VALLON YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Aramis roared 

"What have you done now?" Treville sighed coming down the stairs in his brais and shirt alone 

"Tought Aramis not to mistake me for one of his conquests!" Porthos chuckled his smile growing as Aramis stormed down stairs with a face like thunder!

"Your Boots!" he snapped "They are the most vile smelling tombs of decaying flesh in the whole of Christendom!"

"And you are the most dreadful bedfellow in the whole of Christendom!" Porthos shot back 

"Just because I may cuddle up from time to time.............."

"Cuddle cuddle!, I had you suckling my ear lobe and humping me!" Porthos cried! 

"It`s like listening to a married couple is`nt it?" Athos sighed to Treville 

"An old married couple at that" Treville grunted resting his head on his forearms on the counter ignoring Aramis and Porthos as they continued to exchange insults!.

Presently Jeanne and her Father appeared, ready to make breakfast and start the day off, "Can anyone smell smoke?" Jeanne asked sniffing the air 

"Yeah, it`s coming from those two hot heads!" Treville quipped nodding to Aramis and Porthos 

"No hold on, I think I can" Athos said frowning, rising from the stool he went to the door and stepped outside his eyes widdening when he saw the crops in the field "FIRE!, THERES A FIRE!" he shouted running to the well to fill the bucket "Everyone! FIRE!"

"Shit!" Porthos cursed as he and the others ran outside 

"Get water, get dirt!, anything to put out the flames!" Treville shouted "Wake everyone up!, everyone able bodied needs to help!".

 

Within ten minutes everyone was up on their feet and beating out the flames to try and save their crops, a chain gang ran from the well passing back and forth buckets of water, while other threw dirt over the flames to smother them.

It took the betetr part of an hour and a half, with a loss of two and a half fields which was a hell of alot of crops, but they got the flames out.

Filthy dirty and tired the Musketeers headed back to the well to clean up and get drinks for their parched throats 

"Wheres d'Artagnan?" Athos asked Jeanne expecting that he`d be with the young children and the elderly

"I hav`nt seen him this morning" she said as she went past 

"He must have heard the comotion" Porthos said "He could`nt have walked that far, not in his condition", fear began to creep into Athos`s stomach, turning his dirty face pale

"Split up, find him!" he barked taking off at a dead run in the direction d'Artagnan had gone walking in.

 

Renard`s plan had gone like clock work.

He had used his last few guards to start a fire in the fields to distract everyone while he snatched d'Artagnan.

As heavy as he was, the Omega could not put up a fight, though he had tried, Renard had to give him that, he`d screamed and clawed in desperation, even bitten!, as he`d tried to stay free, all for nothing of course, as he now knew, tied up as he was in the family crypt.

"You really are a lunatic ar`nt you?" d'Artagnan spat squirming in the ropes that wrapped about him "You`re totaly off your frigging rocker!"

"You`ve got some fire in you I`ll give you that!" Renard laughed shaking his head as he approached d'Artagnan and reached out, stroking his face even as the Omega flinched from the touch   
"You`re rather pretty too" he said "Or would be if you wer`nt so huge with those bastards!"

"Fuck you!" d'Artagnan snapped spitting at Renard "What the hell d`you want?, why are you doing this?" 

"Justice" Renard replied "Athos murdered my Son, my future!, it`s only fair that I do the same to him!", genuine fear filled d'Artagnan`s heart at this, at the dead look in Renards eyes.

He had only seen eyes like that once before, on Lebarge, the sign of pure evil, nothing left to save, just souless emptyness.

"Sir, we`re ready" one of the guards said from the top of the stairs 

"Good", Renard rose to his feet and gave d'Artagnan a cold smile "You see d'Artagnan, unlike La Fere, my family crypt is`nt in my home, but at the edge of my estate, surounded by bushes, trees, and other flamable material", d'Artagnan felt his stomach flipping over, terror running through him.

"Now under normal circumstances you might survive a fire outside of there, this being such solid stone and all, but I`ll already taken precautions against it and had the walls covered in alcohol, along with a trail leading down the stairs into here, and pleanty of dead wood waiting to burn here too", Renards eyes glinted in souless malice as d'Artagnan turned white with fear, even if he did`nt burn he would suffocate from the fumes alone.

"I swore I would burn Athos for what he did to me!, and by God I will!, I`ll burn his family into hell!" Renard snarled 

"You bastard!" d'Artagnan screamed as the deranged Baron went up the stairs "You crazy bastard!", pulling desperately at the ropes he screamed in terror his scream becoming an agonised cry as water gushed from between his legs and a deep cramp ran about his middle into his back!

"Oh God!" he whispered yelping as he heard the unmistakable whoosh of flames outside as Renard and his men set alight to the folliage intent on burning him and his Pups alive, "Jesus, shit!" tears rolled down his cheeks as he frantically pulled at the ropes trying to get free and gazing in horror as smoke began to creep under the door, "Dear God, please help me!".

 

 

"Theres no sign of him!, not anywhere!" Aramis yelled as he drew his horse up along side Porthos`s "he could`nt have walked more than a mile in his condition!, he`s too far gone!"

"Something must have happened to him!" Porthos said shaking his head and cursing "Where could he have gone?, who would............", he broke off as realization dawned on him, "Oh the bastard!, the total bastard!"

"Porthos?" Aramis whispered frowning at him 

"Don`t you get it?", Porthos snarled turning his horse to head back into Pinon and get Treville and Athos "It`s Renard!, the fire, d'Artagnan!, it has to be him!"

"Jesus Christ!" Aramis cursed weeling his horse around following after Porthos.

 

Treville and Athos had just met up at the Inn when Porthos and Aramis came riding into the village   
"It`s Renard!, he`s taken d'Art!" Porthos yelled panting heavily

"Renard?, are you sure?" Treville asked 

"Who else?" Porthos cried "We killed his son!, ruined all his plans!, who else would have reason to seek revenge against d'Art?"

"The swine!" Athos growled crushing the glass in his hand and throwing the remains to the ground "I`ll rip him apart!".

 

 

D'Artagnan coughed and choked on the smoke that was filling the crypt, the fire had`nt reached the door yet, but the outer walls were burning, making the inner walls red hot, and the smoke was so thick he could hardly see a thing.

He had rubbed his wrists red raw trying to free himself, his contractions were coming faster and faster, the need to pant making it even harder to breath as the air grew thinner and thinner making his head spin and his body feel so very very tired.

"I`m going to die here!" he whispered sagging on the floor with tears in his eyes "Me and the Pups, we`re really going to die".


	15. Chapter 15

Renard and his Men were stood watching the crypt blaze, Renard gazing at the flames with a hollow eyed look of satisfaction while his men laughed and passed a flask of wine between them.

"There you are my Son" Renard breathed "I have produced justice for you", he closed his eyes lifting his head to the sky and let out a deep breath "I relinquish my pain now Good Lord God, I have been cleansed of my sorrow by flames I have set upon my enemies, my pain shall now be their pain, and I shall grieve no more".

Renard was so so busy in his exultation, and his men so busy drinking and laughing that they did`nt notice the approach of the Musketeers until two of their comrads fell to the ground dead from musket balls curtesey of Porthos and Aramis.

"RENARD!" Athos roared drawing his sword and spurring Roger into a gallop, charging the Baron while his half drunk soldiers fumbled with their pistols and swords proving a weak challenged for the enraged Musketeers.

Athos leaped off Rogers back, almost disarming the Baron with his first swing, and continuing to fight with pure ferocity, his eyes were almost black with fury, his face as dark as thunder as he fought Renard, giving him no quarter and showing him no mercy as he beat him to the ground placing his sword at the older mans throat.

"Go on then, do it!" Renard spat "I`ve lost everything worth living for, and now so have you!", Athos glared at the Baron, wanting to kill him, God he wanted to so very much, but the need to reach d'Artagnan was was stronger than his need for revenge.

With a savage snarl he lowered his sword and stepped back a pace letting Renard sit up slightly only to kick him squarly in the face!.

Renard let out an agonised howl as his nose shattered along with his front teeth and his jaw was broken!, leaving the man writhing on the ground clutching at his broken face with blood seeping through his hands, Athos ran to the Crypt.

It was obvious this was where Renard had d'Artagnan, why else would he have set his family crypt ablaze?  
"D'Artagnan?, d'Artagnan can you hear me?" Athos shouted over the roar of the flames, the whole of the stone was englufed in fire!, the heat enough to make the flesh sting from several feet away 

"We have to get in there!" Porthos snarled taking off his cloak and ripping it to cover his head and his hands, behind them Treville was dealing Renard, tieing him up so he could cause no further trouble 

"We can`t take time getting that door open, we need to do it one" Aramis said copying Porthos`s actions, after a beat Athos did to and nodded to his friends, "On three" Aramis said tensing his muscles even as his hands shook, "One, two, THREE!".

 

As one the three men ran at the solid stone door, hurling their full body weight upon it and forcing the door to open under their combined efforts!.

Crying out as flames scorched their skin the three Men rolled down the stone steps, continuing to roll themselves over and over until they were certain that any and all flames on their bodies were out

"d'Artagnan!, Oh God d'Artagnan!" Athos cried, his voice strangled in horrified grief as he came upon the pregnant omega, laying on his side, unmoving and unresponsive

"Athos we don`t have time in here" Aramis shouted undoing his doublet and taking it off to put it over his head and shield him from the flames on the way out, Porthos did the same while Athos lay his own doublet over d'Artagnan to protect him from the fire not caring about his own skin 

"When we get outside you hit the ground and don`t stop rolling until one of us stops you" Porthos said to him as he and Aramis lifted d'Artagnan between them, the Omega now being too heavy for one man to carry alone

"GO!" Aramis bellowed.

 

To Treville it was like a scene from hell as his three best soldiers, and former soldier came out of the burning crypt, the back of Athos`s shirt was aflame as were the sleeves, screaming for the pain the heat of the fire was causing the former comte threw himself to the ground rolling over and over to smother the flames, seconds after his escape Aramis and Porthos followed, bringing d'Artagnan with them, both men throwing aside their flaming doublets and beating themselves down to put out any stray flames while Treville flung Athos`s smouldering doublet from d'Artagnan`s body.

"d'Artagnan" Athos whispered running over to the Omega and lifting his upper body into his arms, tears rolled down Athos`s cheeks as d'Artagnan`s head lolled back limply and he showed no respose to Athos`s pleas for him to awaken 

"No don`t do this, please don`t do this!" Athos cried shaking d'Artagnan "You`re not dead!, you can`t be dead!", in his paniced state Athos could`nt think to check for a pulse or for breath, with livid burns paining his back, and terror for d'Artagnan and the Pups, it was all Athos could do not to go mad!

"He`s alive, Athos he`s alive!" Treville said his fingers about d'Artagnan`s wrist, Aramis and Porthos dropped down beside them, Aramis gently pressing his fingers over d'Artagnan`s lips to feel for breath 

"His breathing is weak, we need to clear his lungs and bring him round" Aramis said "Porthos take him over your shoulder like one would a baby, I`m going to pat his back and try to clear the crap out of his lungs"

Very gently Athos and Aramis lifted d'Artagnan and lay his upper body over Porthos`s shoulder, gently but firmly Aramis thumped at d'Artagnan`s upper back, applying a firm massage to encourage the internal muscles and stimulate stronger breathing

"C`mon love you can do it, it`s okay, you`re going to be fine, I promise you are going to be fine!" Athos was babbling while holding d'Artagnan`s limp hand, repeating this as a constant chant, fearing for d'Artagnan`s life terrified that at any moment his heart might give out and he would loose him

Treville held his own breath waiting for a sign, for anything to tell them that d'Artagnan was indeed still with them, seconds turned into minutes and time seemed to drag, going on and on as they all waited, Athos giving a choked sob as Aramis looked at him with sorrowful eyes clearly fearing that they might have been too late

"Dear God no...." Treville whispered his entire body tensing in fear that at any second Aramis would pull back and say that there was nothing more he could do, that they would be laying the pregnant Omega down on the ground forced to watch as he slowly passed away from asphixia his Pups dying within him unless they could find it in themselves to cut open d'Artagnan`s body and try to deliver them from the womb

Tears were filling Treville`s eyes making it almost impossible for him to see when d'Artagnan`s hand twitched slightly, his fingers curling back, a second later his nose twitched and he took a shaky breath in before breaking into a harsh coughing fit.

d'Artagnan`s whole body shook with the force of his coughing, his dirty face turning red as he gasped for breath, his throat parched from breathing in ash and hot smoke felt red raw as repeatedly coughed and spluttered.

Tears were blurring his vision and his head was spinning as his brain rattled with his painful coughing fit, while he could`nt focus his vision on anything he could feel comforting hands on his back rubbing and trying to sooth his angered lungs, while more hands were pulling his hair back from his face and soft words were being whispered into his ear.

When the coughing finally subsided enough for him to sit back from his perch on Porthos`s solid shoulder d'Artagnan found a flask of water pressed against his lips and Athos was urging him to drink.

Still spluttering from the iritation in his throat and upper respatory tract, d'Artagnan sipped the water, letting it slide down his aching throat while he tried to take deep steadying breaths to calm his rapid heart beat.

Blinking back tears and finally clearing his eyes enough to stop seeing through a damp haze, d'Artagnan opened his mouth to speak only to double over letting out a long deep moan of pain!.

 

 

At once the Musketeers sprang into actions, crowding the Omega, their hands searching for injury, and voices asking questions of d'Artagnan as to what was wrong with him.

"Pups" d'Artagnan managed to gasp out, his throat so raw that his voice was all but lost, and trying to speak sent him straight into another coughing fit

"Pups, the Pups, what about them?" Athos frantically asked looking d'Artagnan over as if he were searching for a stab wound or something, d'Artagnan reached out, taking hold of the remains of Athos`s shirt trying to impart the information Athos sought, but another contraction had him moaning and coughing again leaving him falling to his side as he struggled to get enough breath into his lungs to pant through the pain 

"Oh God!" Aramis whispered going white as a ghost

"What?" Porthos snapped 

"I think he`s in labor!" Aramis said his eyes transifxed on d'Artagnan`s lower anatomy, under any other circumstances it would have been funny to watch the usually unflappable Porthos turn grey as ash!

"I.........Am!" d'Artagnan finally managed to force out taking shallow rapid breaths 

"Just when I though today could`nt get any worse!" Porthos whispered shaking his head 

"We have to get you back to Pinon now!" Athos said making to help d'Artagnan to his feet but Aramis moved to stop him

"Athos no!, he`s too far along to ride, he could`nt even manage side saddle now!" the Spaniard said raking a hand through his unruly hair, "Someone has to go back to Pinon and get wagon, and the bloody midwife"

"What if he gives birth here!?" Athos cried looking truly terrified at the prospect, his fear only growing worse as d'Artagnan let out another cry of pain, no one dared give an answer to Athos`s question, Treville however rose to his feet 

"I`ll ride for Pinon and be back as fast as I can" he said heading for his horse, Porthos let him take a few paces before he rose to his feet and called out to the former Captain

"Wait, I`m the faster rider, I`ll go", Treville turned and gazed at Porthos knowing the statement was true, but also what a wrench it would be for Porthos to leave his friends, his brothers in a time of need, "Speed is of the essence" Porthos said stoicly, as he walked to the horses "Just take care o`d'Art, and make sure that shit bag Renard don`t go anywhere, I got a few "Words" to have wit` `im later"

"I`ll see to it" Treville swore giving Porthos`s shoulder a pat as he went past 

"Hey d'Art!" Porthos called as he mounted his horse "Keep yer legs together till I get back!"

"Bit late really!, he should have done that nine months ago!" Aramis laughed getting an indignant cry from d'Artagnan and a look of exasperation from Treville 

"Just hurry will you?" Athos shouted, fear for d'Artagnan and the Pups, aswell as the not inconsiderable pain he was in making him short tempered.

 

To give d'Artagnan a sembelance of privacy, Treville dragged Renard to the oposite side of an oak tree, winding another length of rope about the man and the tree to further ensure he was going no where, though since Athos had broken his face he had done nothing but moan and sob.

"Should`nt we get him up and walking or something?" Athos asked Aramis, trying to recall his late Mothers labor with Thomas 

"How the hell would I know?" Aramis cried "I`ve never delivered a bloody baby before!"

"I have delivered a foal or two in my time" Treville offered keeping a respectful distance but still close enough to offer comfort, with a clear sight line to Renard just to keep an eye on him,

"I am not a horse!" d'Artagnan bellowed only to be doubled up coughing and moaning moments later

"Maybe we should...take a look?" Aramis suggested gesturing towards d'Artagnan`s pelvis getting a look of outrage from Athos!

"You are not gawping down there!" the former Comte exclaimed 

"Well you look then!" Aramis snapped jumping and gulping as d'Artagnan gave a strangled cry, his body seeming to buck of it`s own accord 

"Love I`m sorry but we need to look" Athos said to d'Artagnan who just nodded really not caring if the whole world and his wife saw him in all his glory so long as someone could help him through this!.

With Athos position behind d'Artagnan, helping support his weight, Aramis eased d'Artagnan`s legs up and parted them wide to look between his thighs.

The first look made him immensely glad he would never suffer anything like this himself!, the sight of the dilating passage and oozing blood and fluid was deeply intimidating to the Alpha!   
"I can`t see anything that looks like a head" he said praying that the midwife would arrive before the delivery was imminant, or hell that they could get d'Artagnan back to Pinon before then!

"You`re going to be alright, you`re going to be fine I promise" Athos whispered kissing d'Artagnan`s temple as Aramis let d'Artagnan lower his legs again 

"You`re hurt" d'Artagnan panted "Your back..."

"Dos`nt matter" Athos replied dismissing the burns as unimportant at present 

"You got hurt for me", d'Artagnan gave a chocked laugh gritting his teeth and moaning through another contraction that left him panting heavily "Why can`t we do anything the easy way?" he asked looking up into Athos`s eyes making the older man laugh

"Because we`re Musketeers, it`s in our blood to do everything the hard way!" 

"Like letting me treat those burns while we wait for Porthos to come back" Aramis said getting to his feet to go and get his medical kit that was on his horse as always

"I`m not leaving d'Artagnan!" Athos ground out shifting his weight slightly and sitting himself on the ground so his legs would`nt cramp with kneeling 

"I can take a look at the burns while you hold d'Art" Aramis replied retrieving his kit "No hold still and hush up"

"Do as he says `Thos" d'Artagnan whispered cutting Athos off before he could argue "I need you fit and healthy, so do our Pups", Treville and Aramis shared a smug look at the way Athos melted at d'Artagnan`s request and submitted to Aramis`s examination of his back and upper arms.

 

 

By good fortune, speed, and rolling as soon as he was through the flames, Athos had escaped with only minor burns not much worse than one could get cooking, save for the size of them.

Carefully as he could Aramis cleaned them with water, and pasted them in a cooling salve that would have to surfice until they got back to Pinon and he could apply bandages

"I think you`ll get off with only a few scars" Aramis said once he`d finished 

"d'Artagnan are you alright?" Treville asked having been watching the lad for the last few minutes and seen him struggling to hold in increasing sobs of pain 

"Feels.....feels like I need.......to push!".


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres only one more chapter to go and then this fic will be finished. 
> 
> However this is far from the last angst ridden Mpreg fic I`ll be writing, there is a spectacular one coming up soon in which d'Art ends up forced into a marriage with Rochefort.

"No!, no no, you do not push, no pushing!" Aramis exclaimed while Athos went whiter than flour! 

"I need to!" d'Artagnan moaned grunting with the effort to try and fight the urge 

"This...it`s too fast, you can`t be ready to deliver, you did`nt look ready to deliver!" Aramis babbled going round to peer between d'Artagnan`s thighs again and paling when he saw "Something" in the far wider passage before his eyes, 

"Aramis?" Athos hissed while d'Artagnan cried out his entire body going ridgid and his muscles acting of their own accord, pushing down to start delivering the Pup 

"I don`t know what to do!" Aramis whispered looking up with terrified eyes "I`m not sure what to do!"

"Heaven sakes!" Treville grunted abandoning his post to go and push Aramis aside so he could look at what was happening, he might have only delivered foals, but at the end of the day all mammals delivered the same way, in this there was`nt that much difference!

"Alright the heads full engaged and not far off crowning" he said looking up "Aramis get the flasks of water, something to cut the cord, and something to clamp it with"

"Right" Aramis took off at a sprint to the horses getting the remaining flasks, returning to his medical kit he took out a scalpol to cut the cord, and set about plaiting gat gut as make shift ties since they had nothing better.

Treville took off his doublet and without a second thought took his maine gauche to it, slicing the material to provide something to wrap the Pups in 

"I need to push" d'Artagnan panted taking hold of Athos`s hands and squeezing them tight 

"Then push, bear down until the pain stops" Treville said looking to Aramis who hurried over with the supplies

Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tight, d'Artagnan pushed as hard as he could, feeling his inner muscles contracting and expanding, helping ease the Pup on it`s way down to Treville`s waiting hands.

The whole world seemed to dim to d'Artagnan as he panted and pushed, nothing existed right now but himself and his Pup, even the intense pain he was in seemed to dull in this moment, all his concentration, all his will was centered upon bringing his Pup into the world.

He did`nt really hear Athos`s encouraging voice in his ear, or feel Aramis taking his hand and squeezing it, he was blind and deaf to them both as he began to bear down for the last time, feeling his flesh stretching wider than ever as the Pup slowly slid into the world, the small body being taken by Treville as soon as the shoulders were free, to gently bring the infant all the way into the world.

d'Artagnan sagged back against Athos panting heavily, he felt light headed and exhausted beyond belief, yet he still found the energy to blink his eyes open and reach out his hands   
"My Pup!" he whispered looking at Treville and Aramis 

"Captain?" Athos breathed his heart seeming to freeze inside his chest as he realized he had yet to hear the infant make a sound, an eternity seemed to pass in the few moments it took for a spluttering cry to reach his ears and Treville to look up with smile

"She alright, she`s breathing" he said as d'Artagnan made a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and cry of delight, he reached out eagerly for his new daughter and seemed to light up like a star as Aramis carefully laid her into his arms, wrapped up in part of Treville`s torn doublet 

"Hello, hello little one" he chocked out, tears flowing down his cheeks as he took in every detail of her tiny new born form, behind him Athos gave a choked sob, his voice lost and eyes brimming with tears as he too beheld his new daughter.

Too Athos she had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld in his life, everything about her was a miracle, from her tuft of dark hair on her reddened scalp, to her rose bud lips, and her impossibly tiny hands that were smaller than a cats paw

"Thanks be to God" Aramis whispered wiping his own cheeks with a shaking hand, Treville grinned at him, beaming himself at the beautiful sight of d'Artagnan holding his new born, in the distance the sound of horses hooves reached their ears, Aramis looking in the direction it had come from chuckled and shook his head

"Now Porthos gets back with the midwife!" he snorted 

"Better late than never" Treville drawled, but as d'Artagnan a groan of renewed pain her grinned, "However at least we won`t be delivering the next one!".

 

 

D'Artagnan was delivered another daughter and a Son by the Midwife who praised Treville for his work in delivering the first.

It might not have been a well equipped bed chamber, and the ground was not the most comfortable of places to be laying, but the field d'Artagnan labored in proved to be a sufficiant birthing chamber since he and all three Pups were well.

Once she had taken care of the after birth the midwife declared d'Artagnan fit to be moved to the wagon, insisting on him being carried there by Porthos as all the other Musketeers had an arm full of new born Pups.

Renard was tied to Athos`s horse which was tethered to the wagon, and Athos rode inside the wagon beside a pale and exhausted d'Artagnan who was beaming with a smile brighter than the sun itself.

"I just can`t believe they`re real!" Athos said shaking his head as he looked down at the Pups cradled in his own and d'Artagnan`s arms   
"Have you ever seen hands this small?, or feet this tiny?" 

"Their lungs are still pretty loud though!" d'Artagnan chuckled, unlike their elder sister who had needed some mucus clearing from her mouth when she was first born, the other two Pups had emitted cries loud enough to raise the dead!.

With red faces and balled fists they had happily made their arrivals known, loudly expressing themselves as the midwife had cut the cord and wrapped them up to given to d'Artagnan.

"Our first should be called Felicia" d'Artagnan said "She looks like a Felicia"

"Felicia she is then" Athos agreed stroking her downy head and looking to her sister "Nathalee for her then?", he had not argued against the names d'Artagnan had selected, he liked them well enough, and besides which he had been absent for most of the pregnancy, he could hardly barge in during in the final weeks and start demanding names.

"Alexandre for our Son" d'Artagnan said breaking into a large yawn that surprised him!

"We`ll get you home soon enough my lovely" the Midwife said "Then bed rest for a good week or more and a wholesome diet to rebuild your strength"

"A week!?" d'Artagnan protested yawning again but forgot the question when Alexandre shifted in his arms and blinked a pair of azure eyes open at him 

"I am so proud of you" Athos said kissing d'Artagnan`s cheek getting a tired smile from the Omega 

"Thank you" d'Artagnan whispered 

"For what?"

"Being there for me, for coming for me when Renard captured me, you got burned for me"

"I would have suffered a thousand fold worse to save you from him" Athos said shifting so he could face d'Artagnan better "I know it`s too soon, I know you need time and that we agreed to be friends and take things slowly, but I need you to know that I love you, and if I`ve learned anything in this past year it`s to never take things for granted, and even if we never rebond, then I want you to know of how I feel for you and always will".


	17. Chapter 17

Four Months later

D'Artagnan did`nt like riding in a carriage, he hated the way it rocked back and forth, and seemed to hit each and every pot hole in the road making his rear ache as he jolted about despite the cushioned seats.

He would have much rather been riding his horse, about to move freely and at his own pace rather than the slow one he was forced to endure in the carriage, however with three newly weaned Pups horse riding was`nt an option.

All three were quite content in their wide Moses basket, Felicia sleeping, while Nathalee chewed on the edge of the blanket soaking it in her drool, and Alexandre gazed out the open window with wide eyes.

d'Artagnan smiled down on them, shifting in his seat, keen to get to his destination.

 

It was the first time he`d been back to Paris in more than a year, and his departure from Paris thirteen months ago had been in devestation.

He had thought himself completely ruined, with nothing and no one left in his life.  
He had never thought, when he had ridden out of Paris, wounded in both body and soul that he would ever be returning to the City, especially not as the de Facto Comte de la Fere, journeying to court to see Athos formally commissioned as Captain of the Musketeers!.

 

Athos and the others had stayed on in Pinon for a month after he`d been delivered of the Pups, and Athos staying an extra two weeks until d'Artagnan was settled into the newly rebuilt and furnished chateau before he finally went back to Paris.

During that time he and d'Artagnan had talked much, working through their difficulties as much as one could verbally, and becoming closer as they cared for their Pups.

They were not lovers, nore were they anywhere near rebonding, but they were more than just friends.

Athos had shared d'Artagnan`s bed from the moment they`d gotten back to Pinon, doing nothing more than sleeping and holding him as he`d slept, but d'Artagnan had felt comforted and protected by the intimacy.

Part of that had been his Omega instincts following the birth, with his hormones running haywire from having just given birth, he was naturally feeling vulnerable and insecure, his automatic instinct having him reaching out for the support and protection of his mate.

While technically Athos was no longer his mate he was the closest thing to being so, and he had given d'Artagnan exactly what he`d needed without question, further healing the rift between himself and d'Artagnan.

 

When the time had come for him to leave for Paris it had been a hell of wrench for both of them, but Athos had been very much needed in Paris, as it turned out, Rochefort was a Spanish spy, and launched his final plan of attack, even daring to lay hand on Queen Anne!, she had fought him off and taken his eye out doing so, but he then tried to name her traitor to The King.

It was through the efforts of the Musketeers and amazingly Milady herself, that Rochefort was stopped from achieving his goal and was revealed as the traitor he was before Louis.

 

With War looming with Spain, Louis had decided to appoint a minister of war, non other than Treville himself!.

This time Treville took the position, freeing up the position of Captain of the Musketeers, which Treville had recomended Athos for.

Athos was naturally reluctant, in fact he`d written chapter and verse in his letters to d'Artagnan about how obserd this was, about he could`nt possibly be a suitable Captain, and that someone else should be named thus.

d'Artagnan however had supported Treville`s recomendation, and it seemed so did the King since he was formally commissioning Athos at The Louvre.

 

D'Artagnan could`nt help a slight twinge of nervousness as his carriage rode into the garrison and he disembarked, the Pups held safely in the moses basket in his hands.

However he need`nt have worried since his welcome was immediate and enthuseasic.

Every Musketeer in the garrison came running over to greet him, to kiss his cheek, coo over the Pups, congratulate him on having such a fine a litter, telling him how well he looked, how much Omanhood became him.

d'Artagnan was left feeling a little over whelmed by all the fuss, and was more than grateful when Aramis and Porthos came down from the Captains office where Athos was trying to make heads or tails of paper work and his soon to be new position in life!.

"Alright, alright!, thats enough of touchy feely" Porthos said making shooing motions with his hands as he and Aramis made their way to d'Artagnan who smiled in relief "Good to see yer lad" Porthos said pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair "You look bloody incredible!" he laughed as he let go to step back and take in d'Artagnan`s immaculate clothing.

Figure hugging breeches of the most supple chocolate brown leather teamed up with a pure white linen shirt complete with a wide lace collar that drapped over his doublet that matched his breeches, fitting him like a second skin.

He had doned a light blue cape of velvet emboidered with gold thread to show his status, and wore his sword at his waist proudly.

"I can`t believe how much these little darlings have grown!" Aramis said shaking his head as he gazed on the three bundles of joy and three am wake up calls!, "Look at Alex`s chin!, that is pure Athos!, but they`ve all got your nose d'Art"

"Got his dimples too" Porthos said grinning as Nathalee wrapped her fist about his finger, squeezing as tightly as she could "These three`ll be heart breakers when they`re older"

"At least thats a good way off" d'Artagnan said stroking Felecia`s cheek "Now, wheres Athos?".

 

Athos jumped to his feet the moment d'Artagnan came into the office with the Pups greeting all three with a warm loving kiss, his eyes misting over a little as he gazed upon his three Pups, they ahd not grown as much as Beta offspring would have done in the last four months, their growth had been the full developements of their digestive system and their first set of teeth so they no longer learned and now ate soft foods.

In the last month however they had grown some, and were far more alert and active than they had been when he`d last seen them.

"We`ll leave you to it" Aramis said sensing that the family would want some alone time.

 

"So...how are you doing?" d'Artagnan asked walking about the office which was still in a state of uproar, as Treville`s possessions were removed and Athos`s were moved in, along with with several of Porthos and Aramis`s since they had frequently comandeered the office to "Keep Athos company", but were really to lazy to go to their own quarters!.

"I`m.....this is still insane!" Athos said shaking his head "Me!, tha Captain!"

"You, the Captain" d'Artagnan repeated "And you`ll look very fine with a new uniform and pauldron, something more flamboyant than the one you have now I think, something to demonstrate your position", Athos made a face at this still looking unconvinced.

Sighing d'Artagnan moved away from the desk and went to Athos, taking his hands and guiding him to his chair and sitting him down.

"D`you remember what you said to me when I was unsure about becoming de Facto Comte?" he asked getting a nod from Athos "Well now I`m saying the same to you, it dos`nt matter about the past, it dos`nt matter from what back ground you hail, it`s about the person you are and what you have done in the present that matters.   
Yes you have made mistakes, we all have, but you`ve learned from then and made up for them, and by doing so have proven yourself worthy of this position, worthy to lead The Kings Musketeers"

Athos regarded d'Artagnan with a look of amazment, the speach reaching him more than any of the talks he`d received to date.

Yes it was true he`d made mistakes, just as any human did, and he did not deny that, but he had striven to make up for them, to make amends and to learn from them.

Perhaps because of that, because he had shown that while he was as fallable as any man he was willing to admit it and make amends for it, he could be a worthy leader of the Musketeers.

"You could make one hell of a commander one day" he said to d'Artagnan getting a rueful smile from the Omega

"With our three Pups I think I`ll have to be just to try and keep them in line!".

 

The Louvre

 

d'Artagnan stood next to Treville watching with a smile on his face as Athos knelt before Louis and Anne, his head bowed as Louis sword was raised and lowered upon his shoulders

"Olivier d`Athos de la Fere, I here by commission and promote you to the rank of Captain of my Musketeers" Louis said "May you serve your Country with loyalty and honor, and up hold the pride of The Musketeers"

"I shall endeaver to do so Majesty" Athos replied tilting his head in a slight bow and rising to his feet with effortless grace when bidded

"I give you the New Captain of the Musketeers!" Louis called out, the whole Court broke into applause, some genuinely happy for Athos, and some just sychophantically showing their support of Louis.

 

An informal celebration of sorts followed, which was more an extended luncheon that spilled out into the gardens, Louis and Anne showing a united front to their court to disprove the rumours that their marriage had ever been on shaky ground, they could not afford such instablilty when the country was about to go to War, so any finer feelings between the couple were well hidden behind smiles and laughs as they made small talk with their courtiers.

It was to be expected that Louis would eventually find his way to d'Artagnan who was proudly showing off their Pups with Athos, everyone`s hearts melting at the sight of them.

"Ah my new Comte de la Fere has finally come to court" Louis said by way of greeting, waving off a bow from d'Artagnan since he had both his daughters in his arms while Athos held a restless Alexandre who looked ready to start demanding food soon   
"You look well d'Artagnan" Louis said looking the Omega up and down as if searching for flaws "Omamhood obviously becomes you"

"Thankyou Majesty" d'Artagnan replied realizing just how glad he was he no longer had to put up with Louis childishness on a daily basis

"You have given up being a soldier now?" Louis asked "It seems a terrible waste of your sword arm"

"I may return to the ranks at some point Majesty" d'Artagnan replied with such a cool and calm demeaner one would have thought him born to a life of Nobilty!, "But at present my Pups are my priority, as I am sure your Majesty`s Son is yours", alright so there was a little sass in that, and Athos had to stiffle a chuckle at the look of surprise on Louis face, taking the oportunity to shift Alexandre in his arms to hide his grin!

"Well I am sure you`ll be kept busy caring for your litter" Louis said clearing his throat "Especially since your Mate will be much at Court"

Athos opened his mouth to protest but d'Artagnan beat him to it gracing Louis with a dazzeling smile as he spoke  
"I am quite content in the country Majesty, and Athos and I will be perfectly able to combine our lives together with duty"

"I`m pleased to hear it" Louis said giving them a nod he moved on to start speaking with someone else making Athos let out a sigh of relief

"I`m sorry about the mates thing" he said "I guess he just assumes..."

"Don`t worry about it" d'Artagnan replied turning his smile to Athos "In fact I was wondering what you are doing in two months time?", Athos frowned giving a slight shake of his head

"Two months?"

"My heat is due then" d'Artagnan said dropping his voice his lowering his eyelids slightly giving himself a sultry expression "I was thinking that maybe we could.......try again?"

Athos beamed brightly moving forward to kiss d'Artagnan, making the Pups squeal and giggle as they were pressed together, "Not even wild horses would keep me away".

 

The End


End file.
